


Instinct

by alkhale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Awkward Feelings, Beta!Iwaizumi - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's rough but it'll be happy too, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Pining, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, omega!reader, reader is strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkhale/pseuds/alkhale
Summary: "Please."Buttons clatter to the floor from where your shirt now hangs in useless tatters. Your skirt hikes over the curve of your thighs and a sweet scent fills the room, throwing your mind into a haze.His hands dig into your hips and his breath fans over your neck, sending dangerous shivers down your spine and reminding you just how much damage he could do with a single bite to your neck.Your mind is reeling, hands digging into his shoulders as you begin to push him away, opening your mouth to bring him back to his senses. His heated eyes burn into yours when his broken voice fills your ears."Can't it be me?"





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time out to read this story :) I've been dying to finally do a Oikawa/Reader but I love Iwaizumi too much to leave him out of this one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I’m sorry.”

Hot air fans over your cheeks. Your eyes are staring helplessly up into irises that were usually animated and glittering almost mischievously, they were familiar eyes, eyes you loved dearly.

Your uniform shirt is torn open over you, revealing your bra and the soft expanse of your stomach. Buttons lay uselessly on the floor and scattered across the top of the desk. The wood is digging painfully into your lower back, but it’s nothing compared to the pain in your chest and the pain everyone was going to feel once this whole ordeal is over.

His fingers are digging tighter into your hips while his other hand has your wrists locked together above your head. He stands snug between your legs, a throbbing heat pressing rock hard against your center and your eyes flutter shut for a moment, collecting your thoughts.

His breath comes out in heavy pants, glazed over eyes and flushed cheeks as he tries to not inhale, but only takes in more of your scent—your damn scent. 

“I’m sorry,” it’s a growl now, tearing past his lips and he presses his face into the side of your neck. Your body goes into overdrive, every muscle tensing as he inhales deeply and you feel him press harder into your body. “I’m sorry.”

His grip on your hip is painfully tight and his breath fans across your neck.

Suddenly your mind clears and your eyes lock onto his heated ones, peering desperately up at your for some kind of sign, some kind of word to let him know he could do what every cell in his body was screaming at him to do.

“Don’t be sorry,” you’re surprised how clear your voice comes out despite the situation and you feel him freeze, the hazy heat of lust in his eyes clearing and filling with something like horror as a bitter smile touches your lips and a single tear falls from the corner of your eye.

“We just can’t help ourselves.”

(Page 1)

It was all decided the moment you were born.

That’s what your parents tell you at least.

It’s when you’re at the tender age of four, still babbling nonsense and not quite ready to understand the world yet but definitely trying too, that your parents introduce to you words you didn’t know.

“In our world, (Y/n), everyone is born with two genders,” your mother explains in the gentlest voice possible, and you look up at her with wide eyes.

“You mean I can be a girl and a boy?”

“Not exactly,” your father cuts in, looking uncertain for a moment before he continues. “You see, there are three types of things that people can be, one is an omega, the other is a beta, and finally alpha.”

You turn your lips this way and that and let the words play on your lips before nodding in satisfaction. “Okay.”

“Mama is a beta,” your mother explains, pointing to herself. “And Papa is a beta too.”

“Then I’m a beta too,” you reason. Your mother laughs and nods her head, a soft smile on her lips.

“That’s what you should be,” your father picks you up and places you into his lap and he adds, “We won’t know until you turn twelve though what you’re going to be, that’s when your second gender presents itself.”

“What about Ru and Ha?” You inquire, thinking to your playmates and your mother gives you a warm smile, looking thoughtfully to your father.

“If their parents have anything to do with it, Tooru will probably be—“

“Well, you never know. We can never really tell after all unless the bloodlines are pure.”

Your parents break out into a thoughtful conversation after that, but you’re too young and lost in your own world to care, and all you can think about is how your friends should be over any minute and you can have fun with them again.

(Page 2)

You’re friends because your mothers were friends.

That’s how it starts at least.

Born roughly only months apart from each other and close friends from college, your mothers often got together and figured that the three of you were destined to be great friends. When you ask about the younger years you can’t remember, your mother always fondly recalls that you were very fond of Hajime—always. Even though you and Tooru had met first, once Hajime was plopped down onto the mat, you had crawled right over to him and handed him all your toys and sat there hoping for the best.

Of course, whenever your mother told this story and Tooru was around, he would quickly protest that she must’ve been remembering it wrong, because he distinctly remembers always being the one closest to you.

“No, no,” your mother would laugh, ruffling his already thick brown hair. “You were always following (Y/n) around.”

Your friendship sticks with you into your younger years. The two of them make for great playmates and your parents liked being able to see their friends more often thanks to all the playdates. When the three of you are four and deem yourselves growing experts on the world, you charge out of the house with nets and balls and loud cries of childish innocence.

You settle on the fact that Tooru is a crybaby, and clingy, but you put up with him anyway because you still like him. You look up to Hajime, who never fails to be brave and bold and manage a cool air of nonchalance at all the things you and Tooru might cower at. You love the two of them with all your heart and your world is constantly expanding and growing and you’re happy because there’s nothing to not be happy about.

(Page 3)

The first change comes when you’re six.

Your hair is pulled back neatly into a high little ponytail atop your head. Tooru is at your side—always at your side, because he’s clingy and sticky and whenever you try to push him away he starts to cry and then Hajime gets involved and then you feel bad so you let him stay—and he’s watching you draw bears in various shapes. Hajime had stalked off at some point to gather snacks for the three of you, always the provider, and you ignore all the loud cries of the other children in your class to focus on getting the nose right.

“Hey, (Y/n)-chan, let’s go play outside~” Tooru tugs at your sleeve and looks at you with those puppy eyes and a small pout. “You drew enough bears.”

“Go play with Haji,” you really want to get this one bear right so you can finally show your mom just how much you’ve improved.

“But I want to play with you,” Tooru whines, wrapping his small arms around you and throwing you slightly off balance. “It’s no fun without you~ Let’s go play volleyball!”

The two of your friends had recently found a sudden interest in the sport and you rolled your eyes. “You like playing that better with Haji anyway, I’ll just—“

In your momentary distraction, another boy had swiped the crayon you’d been using and you bristled, whirling around with Tooru still hanging off your neck. “Hey! I was using that!”

“No you weren’t,” the boy protests. “It’s mine now!”

You stare at him in disbelief, mouth falling open at the audacity, and though your mother had raised you to be a kind child, you were so not putting up with this. “Give it back!”

“No!”

“I said give it back!”

Tooru stiffens around you but you ignore it and settle for glaring at the boy in front of you.

The boy’s lips pull back in a snarl and he takes and menacing step toward you, eyes narrowing and he snaps again. “No! It’s mine!”

There’s something in the way he says it that makes you freeze. You suddenly have the urge to cry but you quickly bite back the feeling, refusing to cry in the face of a bully like this. There’s a sharp smell in the air and it makes your nose hurt but you bite your lip and try again, voice cracking. “Give it back...please.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but before any words can come out, the weight around you disappears and Tooru is suddenly lunging past you and tackling the boy to the ground. All the children around you quickly turn, gathering around with looks of surprise or cheers for either side. Your mouth falls open in disbelief and you stand, unable to believe the sight of crybaby Tooru pinning the other boy to the ground as the two of them struggle.

“Give it back to her!” Tooru yells, taking a small fist and slamming it into the boy. “Give it back!”

You hear someone call for the teacher and the girls in your class are crying out in worry for Oikawa, but for some reason you find yourself frozen in place until a familiar smell washes over you and suddenly Iwaizumi is hauling Tooru off the other boy just as the teacher runs in.

“What’s going on here?”

“He started it!” Tooru exclaims. “He took it from her first!”

“He hit me!” The other boy wails and Hajime’s brows furrow and he turns to his friends.

“What were you guys thinking? C’mon, get up,” Hajime roughly helps Tooru stand and turns to you with worried eyes. “Are you alright, Y/n?”

“...yeah,” you murmur softly, unable to take your eyes off Tooru’s tight fist as you hesitantly take a few steps toward the boy. “Thanks, Tooru.”

The look in Tooru’s eyes disappears at your words and a charming smile touches his lips and he beams. “Anything for you, (Y/n)-chan!”

After the incident, your teacher calls in all of your parents and a discussion you don’t know takes place. Tooru’s parents leave looking a little prouder while yours merely give you a soft kiss atop your head later that night as they tuck you in, promising they’ll love you no matter what and that they’re proud of you.

The days after that, Tooru remains clingy, but he doesn’t cry anymore.


	2. Bud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa grows a sudden interest in the idea of second genders.
> 
> You praise your parents for being betas.
> 
> Iwaizumi finds solace in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who lefts kudos and comments! Thanks to everyone who simply gave this story and shot and checked it out as well, I'm glad you're all liking it so far.

The second change happens when the three of you are eight.

You’re all in the same class for elementary school since your district doesn’t have that large of a student population to begin with, Miyagi is only so big after all.

You’ve decided to cut your hair short, some kind of weird, spontaneous childish whim that you decided on yourself with a pair of scissors. Your mother helped you amend your mistake and give you a much more even cut. Hajime had blinked in surprise at your decision while Tooru had balked, looking at you as though he’d seen a ghost.

“It looks...” Hajime paused, mouth twisting at the corner as he searched for the right word. “Refreshing.”

You beamed at the compliment, nodding your head sagely as you crossed your arms over your chest. “I figured it was time for something new, now I’ll be ready for summer!”

“How could you, (Y/n)-chan!” Tooru wailed, hands flying to his fluffy brown locks and tugging at them as he stared at you in horror. “Your beautiful hair!”

“It was time for a change,” you repeated. “Besides, it’s way easier to manage like this.”

“But your hair...” Tooru pawed uselessly at your short strands and pouted, brows furrowing as he stepped closer and ran his fingers through your hair. “At least it’s still soft.”

You were no stranger to Tooru’s affectionate and touchy nature. By birth he’d always been a clingy one, always having a hand on yours or an arm wrapped around you. Iwaizumi was much more of someone who relished in presence instead of touch, and was never too far from your reach.

You idly swatted his hands aside, turning to hand Iwaizumi the comic book he lent to you the day before. “The hero was so cool! He was a beta but he stood up to all those alphas.”

Iwaizumi merely grunted, nodding his head in slight approval. You’re four years away from presenting your second genders and the idea of what everyone will be has started to become a bit of a topic amidst your fellow peers. You’d never put much stock into the whole thing, considering the fact that your parents were both betas, so your future as one was nearly set in stone. Iwaizumi never seemed to care too much for such things, but Oikawa on the other hand paid an uncanny amount of interest in the idea.

Oikawa’s hands suddenly were on your head again, fingers combing through your hair as he whined behind you about how nice your hair had been before. You rolled your eyes, opening your mouth to respond, but Tooru’s fingers carded through a particular spot along your head and you suddenly let out an almost pleased sigh, eyes fluttering as you tilted your head toward his touch.

Figuring you’d just discovered you liked having your head rubbed, you felt your lips curling slightly and you relished in the presence of your friends standing beside you, basking in the thin sunlight streaming through the classroom windows and the dull echo of students around you. A soft scent wafted gently between the three of you, warm and tinting something sweet. 

“Everyone, get to your seats!”

Your eyes fluttered open and you pulled back, reaching to push your chair back when you paused. Eyes flickering upwards, you blinked once, “Tooru?”

The brunette’s face had flushed an impossibly deep red, his mouth opening as though to respond but no words managed to leave his lips. A sharp scent wafted around the three of you and Iwaizumi stiffened suddenly at your side, looking confused for the briefest of moments before Tooru pressed a hand to his face and turned to take his seat behind you.

“...smell.” He managed to mumble and you turned, arching a brow.

“I smell?”

He clamped his hand over his mouth and nose and turned his eyes outwards, refusing to meet your gaze. You lifted your sweater to your nose and inhaled deeply, smelling nothing but fabric softener. You idly wondered if maybe it was your pants you forgot to hang to dry but Iwaizumi was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly and taking his seat in front of you.

Tooru mumbled something else, but you barely caught his words over his muffled fingers.

“...You smell really good.”

(Page 4)

The third change happens when you three are ten.

The countdown to when you present begins.

At ten, teachers begin to explain to everyone just what it means to be one of the three genders. Roles are discussed, biology, heats, ruts, everything you would all need to know to realize that this isn’t just something to let fly over your head—it becomes a very part of your life.

You realize you don’t care much for it, in all honesty.

Girls around you begin to chatter, they swoon and sigh and speak of how nice it would be to one day care for children of their own, to be omegas with strong alphas to look after them. You frown at the thought—it was a new day and age where discrimination wasn’t as prominent, many omegas were in higher positions of work, society has come far. Others speak of how nice it would be to present as an alpha, how easy it would make landing jobs.

“Being an omega is easy,” one boy said. “You just have to sit there and look pretty and someone will pick you up.”

You’ve suddenly never been more grateful for having your fate as a beta sealed.

The teacher leaves after a specific video on what it means for an omega to be in heat. Students are squirming uncomfortably and moving into groups, talking about the future, about what they want to be.

“I would hate to be an omega,” you wrinkled your nose and tossed back you slightly longer locks. Oikawa was very adamant about you cutting your hair and made sure to see to it that you never did it again. “Sounds like a load of trouble if you ask me.”

“That’s rude,” Iwaizumi muttered. Biting into his yakisoba bread and turning in his seat to face you and Oikawa. “No one asks to be what they are.”

“I’m just glad I’m going to be a beta,” you crossed your arms over your chest and nod. “No heats or ruts to worry about.”

Iwaizumi continued to chew, looking thoughtful but not speaking around his mouthful of food. Just when you begin to realize it’s uncharacteristically quiet, Oikawa suddenly pipes up.

“I think you’d make a great omega, (Y/n)-chan.”

You whip your head around and stare with wide eyes at your friend. Iwaizumi’s chewing halts for the briefest of seconds and Oikawa looks nonchalant, head resting on his palm as he idly plays with an eraser on his desk. “What?”

“You’d be good at it,” Oikawa’s lips curled upwards into a charming little smile and he continued, “You’d be a cute omega. And I could take care of you and make sure you were provided for and our pups would be the cutest—“

“Hold up, hold up,” you quickly waved your hands and shook your head, trying to back track. “Since when did you start thinking about pups? Let alone—” You shudder, unable to say the words yourself and Oikawa arches a brow, crossing his arms over each other.

“We’d make a great pair bond.”

“Ew, you said it,” you wrinkle your nose in distaste and scoot closer to Iwaizumi. “Get better at volleyball first, dork.”

“It’s true,” Oikawa pouts, his brows beginning to furrow and his hands are shifting across the desk. “I mean, we’ve been friends for so long and—“

“I’d rather be a pair with Iwaizumi!” You snort, rolling your eyes and adding, “If I paired up with you I’d have to deal with all your crying and whining—”

“That’s not true,” Oikawa’s eyes are strangely intense and you don’t like the way it’s making you feel. The air around the three of you is strangely taut and there’s an uncomfortable scent beginning to waft from Iwaizumi, one that sets you on edge, but you’re more focused on how strong Oikawa’s smell is all of a sudden. “I would be the perfect alpha!”

“Stop talking about stuff that hasn’t even happened yet,” Iwaizumi snaps, smacking Oikawa upside the head and he adds. “We’ve got two years until then.”

“Maybe you’ll be an omega,” you add, scoffing as your roll your eyes and face forward.

“No I won’t,” Oikawa’s voice is firm and teasing, but you feel and underlying sense of confidence to his words when he adds, “I’m going to be your alpha.”

Iwaizumi gives him another smack upside the head for good measure and you try and ignore the tight knot forming in your stomach.

(Page 5)

“Tooru’s dumb,” you muttered without remorse, biting into a piece of bread as Iwaizumi sits peacefully beside you.

The two of you were waiting for Oikawa to break free of the recent crowd of girls that had started to follow him around and you roll your eyes. “Talking about stuff that hasn’t even happened yet, all this junk about second genders, who does he even think he is? We’re only ten! I don’t want to even think about mates or anything like that.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi merely agreed, looking a little thoughtful. “Stupidkawa.”

The name brought a smile to your lips and you shook your head, sighing. “I’m just happy being friends.”

Silence settles between the two of you for a few minutes when you let your head rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. “I think being a beta’s going to be great.”

“It’s hard,” Iwaizumi began quietly. You pause, waiting for him to continue and the boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly before continuing. “I just feel like you have so much more to prove as a beta.”

You peered up at him as his cheeks suddenly became flushed and Iwaizumi adds. “It just seems like a pain when it counts.”

“Whatever you’ll be,” a smile tugged at your lips and you grinned. “You’re still Haji to me.”

You don’t know how much stock Iwaizumi puts into your words years after.

(Page 6)

Oikawa Tooru is many things.

Crybaby, clingy, stubborn, selfish, funny, a boy, your friend, the list continues to grow.

Recently though, after sitting through a particular lesson during English, you realized Oikawa is another thing.

Sneaky.

People have always praised your friend for how charming he’s always been, even when he was still just a little boy. Smart Oikawa, good Oikawa that never causes any problems, look at how popular Oikawa is, he’s such a good son.

Oikawa’s intentions have usually always been in earnest though. You liked the look in his eyes whenever he finally mastered some new volleyball move or finished a particularly hard problem. He’s always been a dork about space and you like listening to him go on and on about the possibility of aliens in space. Up until recently though, with all the commotion that goes on at his house and the nights you pry open your window so he can crawl through and curl up in bed with you because his parents are fighting, you feel Oikawa has become much sneakier. (You find out in later years the word you wanted was coy.)

He’s annoying when he talks about second genders, but you figure he just fancies the idea of being an alpha and you leave him be, as long as he keeps you out of it. Iwaizumi is usually the first one to lose his patience with Oikawa, but when it comes to the topic of second genders, you’re a short fuse.

You just don’t see the point.

“Why don’t we make a fort?” You proposed suddenly, bright eyed and happy after a particularly good dinner.

Iwaizumi is lounging peacefully against your side and Oikawa is laying with his head in your lap, eyes watching you like a cat.

“Sure,” Iwaizumi grinned, standing up to begin gathering pillows and you beam, quickly shifting Oikawa off your lap so you can get to work. “You’re the one that ends up building them though.”

“I’m just good at it,” you stick your nose in the air, clearly proud at what a ten year old such as yourself can accomplish.

Oikawa smiled, leaning back on his hands. “It’s because you’re practicing.”

“For what, Stupidkawa?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, readying the pillow in his hand to throw at his friend, but you’re suddenly put off by the comment, turning around with furrowed brows and waiting for Oikawa’s response.

“For when she’s going to make nests later on,” Oikawa says with a bit of a coo, as if he were a doting parent and proud. “It’s what omegas do when—ack!”

A pillow smacks face first into Oikawa, knocking him backwards and you scowled at the other boy, setting your hands on your hips. “Why are you always talking about that stuff? Can’t we just make a fort for fun? Not for anything else?”

“That’s mean, (Y/n)-chan,” Oikawa pouted, but there’s a hint of annoyance in the furrow of his brows and there’s something in his scent that puts you on edge. “It was just a compliment.”

“No it wasn’t.”

“Are you saying being an omega’s an insult?”

“That’s not what I said!” You snapped, cheeks growing hot as you took a step closer to the boy. You feel something fanning out around you, and something in the back of your head is beginning to grow hesitant, and that just makes you angrier.

“Sounds like it~” Oikawa sang, moving the pillow aside and meeting your gaze evenly.

“It’s not!” You distinctly remember your teacher trying to drill into your heads how important it is to use the sense of smell you’d all been given to understand the emotions of everyone around you. The air smells bitter, it’s got the hint of something sharp and it hurts your nose but you feel your own scent flaring out.

“Oikawa, just quit it,” Iwaizumi stood up, brows furrowing as he takes a step toward both of you. “You’re both being dumb—“

“(Y/n)-chan,” Oikawa gasped, bringing a hand to his lips. “Are you putting down omegas?”

You snap.

Before any of you even realize it, you’ve thrown yourself across the room. Your hands fisted themselves in Oikawa’s shirt and you pin him to the ground, lips pulled back into a furious snarl that bares the hint of your baby canine sharpening. “Take it back!”

Oikawa’s gaze is intent on you, focused and dark and you don’t like the way it makes you feel because you’ve never seen a look like that on your friend before—

“No,” Oikawa’s voice is low, almost a growl, and it makes Iwaizumi stiffen and you freeze. 

The sharp scent in the air threatens to make your eyes water. Your stomach knots uncomfortably and you suddenly realize every muscle in your body is fighting against you, urging you to leave, to back off, to, to—

_Listen _.__

__Suddenly all the anger in your body is drained out from you. You slumped, staring down at Oikawa, whose eyes suddenly grow wide and before you can even stop yourself, tears are pooling in your eyes and dripping down your cheeks._ _

__“What are we even doing?” You choked, bringing your hands up to wipe at your face and you sniffle. “Why are we fighting—I don’t like...this...”_ _

__The sobs come harder and the air has a musky tang to it. Iwaizumi is suddenly at your side, hands gently rubbing soothing circles into your back and he presses his face into your hair, glaring at Oikawa over your shoulder and telling you there’s nothing wrong, Oikawa’s an idiot. Oikawa scrambled upwards, hands reaching for you and you don’t fight him, when they wrap around you, prying your hands away from you face. He looked as though he were in pain, eyes desperate and fearful as he presses his face into your neck._ _

__“I’m sorry (Y/n)-chan! I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot, don’t listen to me. I’m just being a jerk. You’re fine, you’re the best!” Oikawa’s babbling now and his hands never leave you, both their scents wafting strongly around you as you sob. “I-I’ll make the fort! How about that? You just watch and I’ll do all the work!”_ _

__“Stupidkawa this is all your fault!” Iwaizumi hisses from behind you and Oikawa balks._ _

__“I didn’t mean it!”_ _

__After several more minutes of the two of them fighting and you trying to stop your sniffles, the three of you eventually end up in a crudely made fort done by Oikawa, curled up in each other and at ease. Your parents find you three hours later and coo at how cute the three of you are, and when your father makes a quiet comment about how old you’re all getting, you can’t shake the sudden fear that had gripped your chest._ _

__You comfort yourself with the fact that both your parents are betas._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Alphas grow far more notable canines than any of the other genders, though betas and omegas grow them as well. This is for the later use of "dropping fangs" should an alpha need to fight and for forming pair bonds.  
> * Pair bonds are formed by biting a particular gland on the side of an omega's neck, leaving a mark that becomes permanent with continuous marking.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer days come to an end.
> 
> The countdown ends.
> 
> You kind of want to end, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you kinda just wanted to make a fun lil omegaverse fic with your favorite characters but kinda get more than you bargained for because you like making shit deep and now it's gonna be a fun ride of feelings and messy feelings and oof.
> 
> I can't believe there's already this many reads and kudos, thank you for all the support and hope you enjoy the chapter!

(Page 7)

Their last summer before starting middle school went exactly how it should for children—still children—their age.

Spent acting like idiots.

Your summer days with your friends, practically your equal other halves to one part that made you feel whole, were a collision of too many sweets, sweat filled days of sports, and charging like mindless idiots into whatever unknown they could encounter.

Granted the days you three also spent lounging around in your beds—switching off between Oikawa’s, yours, and Iwaizumi’s—but you liked Iwaizumi’s the best because his mama always had the best snacks—were peaceful. Paper fans and sweat rolling off your skin as you three tried to escape the sweltering summer heat. Sticky limbs and half hearted shoves, the drone of cicadas outside your window, Oikawa’s occasional whines and Iwaizumi’s deeper growing grumbles.

These all make up the constant symphony of summer echoing in your ears and filling your mind as memories etch behind your eyes and you’re simply and utterly

Content.

The thought of second genders fall far, far back to the deepest corners of your mind. It’s never brought up again amidst the three of you, something you are unknowingly thankful for. Whether it was from the events past or a simple shift in focus of things—Oikawa and Iwaizumi were _in love_ with volleyball despite what they said, and you couldn’t be more excited to be cheering them on in games—or anything else, you don’t know.

But for awhile, you three simply forget.

_You don’t realize it’s only you._

You’ve got it all planned down to a T. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were applying first thing for the volleyball club at Kitagawa. They’d been training alongside the current members and sitting in on practices the past few months, and it was clear their potentials as players was known. You were going to look into the girl’s team they had going for them, and if you liked what you found, would join. The coach had mentioned, albeit softer, that she couldn’t make any promises until you’d officially presented, since it could shift team dynamics, but you waved her off and promised it wouldn’t be a problem.

The three of you talk deep into the night, making plans, wondering what teachers will be like, how class will be, hoping the three of you are even in the same class, popsicles in hand and fireworks dancing along your eyes.

It’s the happiest you remember being for the sake of being solely you, solely three, and nothing else. Oikawa. Iwaizumi. (Y/n). Tooru. Hajime. You.

And nothing else.

(Page 8)

It’s the last night before the three of you start middle school.

Middle school means several things, for each of you.

Middle school means putting the passion for volleyball toward a team. Middle school means new people. It means being at the bottom of a whole new food chain. (“How bad can Kitagawa be?” Iwaizumi mutters.) It means new classes and a whole new dynamic. It means change.

It means presenting. (But you don’t think about that, and you don’t know if they do.)

“I don’t want summer to end,” You muttered softly, watching the glowing embers of the firework in your hand sparkle at the end of its fuse.

The three of you are crouched close the neighborhood riverbank. A bucket at your side and packs of fireworks strewn all over the floor.

“It does mean we get to finally play for a team now,” Oikawa’s eyes sparkle and glow with the embers flickering back, and you hold your tongue in telling him how pretty they make his eyes look because your dear friend was becoming a growing narcissist (you learned more words) and it’d only inflate his ego.

Iwaizumi’s eyes are trained on the end of his fuse, watching the small, golden ball sizzle.

“You’re still going to be Stupidkawa though.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Now he’ll be Trashkawa,” you mused. “With an attitude like that.”

“(Y/n)-chan, that’s rude~ I’ve been nothing but charming since birth.”

“Fakekawa,” Iwaizumi proposed.

“I-I’m not fake!”

“Sneakykawa.”

Oikawa lets out something that sounds like a mixture of a squawk and a groan and a laugh left your lips. He’s quick to turn to you, pawing at your shoulder and trying to get you to promise not to call him those things, and complaining about how you weren’t allowed to stop calling him Tooru. (You didn’t realize you’d started referring to them as Oikawa and Iwaizumi in your head) There’s the regular commotion of you two bickering—though you secretly enjoy the moments Oikawa rears his head and gets all worked up and shows how selfish and mean he can be, because it reminds you he’s still _him_ with you—when Iwaizumi suddenly speaks up.

“Let’s make a promise,” the three of your fireworks had long died out, and only the soft glow of embers from your sticks casts a faint glow along your faces.

Iwaizumi’s face is set in stone, calm and simple, and you and Oikawa turned to him in interest.

“A promise for what?” Oikawa inquired, looking a little wary he added. “If it’s about me—“

“That no matter what happens,” Iwaizumi started, meeting each of their gazes individually and holding them. “No matter what we become, nothing changes.”

“That’s uncharacteristically dreamy of you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sneered, but scuffled back when you threateningly waved your dead embers at him.

“Of course we change,” Iwaizumi continued on as though Oikawa were simply stupid. “But this doesn’t change. I stay me. You stay you. And you stay you.”

His finger stopped at you and Iwaizumi’s gaze held yours, your eyes churning and glowing before the words leave your lips without another thought.

“Promise.”

“Only if (Y/n)-chan promises to be my—ack! I promise too,” Oikawa grumbled, rubbing his shin with a pout.

The three of you sealed it off with pinky swears and the words are set in stone into each of your hearts.

_You don’t know what it means for each of you until later._

Your eyes lit up and you fumbled for more fireworks, handing them each one. Iwaizumi prepared to light his when you quickly gesture for him to wait, holding yours up as well. A grin is plastered over your lips and you lean forward ominously.

“Bet whoever’s falls first will be the first to screw up.”

“How morbid,” Oikawa sniffed.

“’fraid it’ll be you, Dumbkawa?”

“So not cute,” Oikawa muttered, holding out his firework fuse as well and the three of you light them in tandem and watch.

Your eyes are trained hard on your firework, willing the sparks to continue fizzling for an eternity. Oikawa’s eyes are trained on you, burning with embers flickering through his irises, and Iwaizumi watches the fireworks with quiet contemplation.

The sparks die out.

A single ember falls.

(Page 9)

Middle school begins.

And your first day, honestly, goes really well.

The morning of your first day you’d whipped your covers off, excited and filled with a little bit of dread, but eager to tackle whatever the hell was coming your way because you were tough and _totally_ not afraid.

Donning your new uniform and forking down your breakfast, you’d waved to your parents and slipped out of your house to make your way to Iwaizumi’s, where the two of you would head to Oikawa’s and finally to school. You’re grinning like an idiot, stupidly happy despite having wanted to summer to be eternal the night before because all you can think about is how the three of you are lucky enough to be in the same class this year.

Bouncing on your heels outside Iwaizumi’s house, your friend finally appears, hair ruffled and untamed like it always was, dark eyes blinking away the last bits of sleep before they land on you and he offers a bit of a grin to the corner of his lips.

Your bouncing stops for the briefest of seconds as you paused, taking in Iwaizumi, uniform pressed and tie knotted off at the top and you blinked, quietly realizing how much of a boy Iwaizumi looked like now. Dependable, a part of you whispered, supplying words in the back of your head. _Reliable._ Just like he’s always been.

Your bouncing continues and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, matching you step for step as the two of you proceed to pick up the last of your trio.

“500 Yen he’s still fixing his uniform.”

“500 it’s his hair.”

In a few minutes when the two of you are waiting patiently outside his house and Iwaizumi is already beginning to unlace his shoe, Oikawa comes barreling out, looking a little haggard, but charming smile still plastered over his lips as he almost skips to the two of you.

“(Y/n)-chan, you look so cute in the uniform! Iwa-chan looks like a brute like always—ack!”

As you watch Iwaizumi’s shoe connect with his head, you realize with a sad hum that it was, in fact, his hair.

(Page 10)

The day goes by without a hitch.

You realized you may be in danger of falling asleep during your second gender studies class, a required health class all first years have to take for the first few months of school before the schedules rotate, and before everyone is scheduled to present. But your homeroom teacher is a kind beta who amps you up for the year to be a promising one, and the clubs available for you to join seem almost endless.

It all seems normal, just as it should be.

The seating arrangement works out in your favor, with you at a seat closest to the window, Iwaizumi at your side, and Oikawa directly behind you. The girls in class are quick to introduce themselves to Oikawa, since apparently your friend was now “good-looking”, and with his charming personality, they all quickly exchanged numbers and made hopeful wishes about the school year together.

“I feel like we’re going to have to get used to this,” you mused, inclining your head toward Iwaizumi as the you peer over your shoulder back at Oikawa’s blinding smile.

“It’s already annoying,” Iwaizumi snorted, and you turn to him with a grin.

“Playboykawa.” Iwaizumi’s lips curl up into a grin to match yours.

“Sleazykawa.”

You think you’ll like middle school.

(Page 11)

The fourth change happens when the three of you are twelve, a few months into your first year of middle school.

Presenting occurs at twelve when certain chemicals that begin to fully change the biology of your body are finally released into the bloodstream, making scents more prominent and beginning the changing into your official gender. Some present later than others, some present earlier, but the time frame for being to tell is all the same.

A school-wide test is done during a physical examination each student goes through and after drawing a sample of your blood, the doctors hand to you an envelope with your results, facts, and a scheduled meeting with a doctor to further discuss future plans, medications, or whatever may be needed.

These things all fall the back of your head like a homework assignment you don’t really care about. You’d realized after lengthy discussions with your parents, reading articles online, and chatting with a few other students in your class, that second genders don’t really matter. They matter as much as it does to simply know one person is a boy and one is a girl—secondhand knowledge that shouldn’t affect things like an occupation or friendships or your life.

No matter what you present as, you’re still you, something your mother had murmured into the crown of your hair one night. That should never change.

No matter if everything else does.

“The wait is driving me nuts,” the girl who sits in front of you, Mika Ito, groaned as she curled her hands into her hair.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had left after the end of class to head to the clubroom. Apparently today they were participating in a mock game, and the coach had been explaining to Oikawa that he had amazing potential as a setter—“It wasn’t potential,” Oikawa had said as the three of you were heading home. “It was hard work.”—and the possibility of them having a place in the higher tier of their team was increasing.

You were more focused on doodling a cool logo for your two friends, since Iwaizumi was a wing spiker and Oikawa was a setter, they made a cool duo team that was going to take the world by storm—but you humored Mika since she was nice and treated you well. Whether it was because you were Oikawa’s friend or simply you, you didn’t know, but she wasn’t being nasty to you like a handful of other girls were because they were so enamored with your friend and you respected that enough.

“It’s only, what, two more months?” You rolled your eyes, meeting her distressed gaze. “Think of it like an upcoming physical, that’s all it is.”

You were putting it down rather harshly, considering how many reminders the school was giving the lot of you and how often your teachers reminded you to be in tune with yourselves and to let them know if anything seemed off.

“It’s much more than that, (L/n)-chan!” Mika quickly protests, sitting up with disbelieving eyes. “This changes our whole lives! It helps us get jobs, find mates, everything!”

“We’re way beyond that stuff,” you snorted. “It is a new generation.”

Mika shakes her head, drumming fingers along your desk. “How many omegas do you see in high companies? How many alphas do you see working out on the streets?”

“Well, I’m not going to let it stop me,” you muttered, as an after thought you added. “Maybe I’ll work to become the top CEO of some company and hire all omegas.”

“Then you’d be discriminating against alphas.” Mika pointed out. You scowl, plans foiled, and she looks thoughtfully at your sketches of your friends and sighs, a little wistfully. “I bet Oikawa-kun will be an alpha.”

Your pen pauses. “What makes you say that?”

“He’s just so...bright,” Mika murmured, looking a little dreamy—so maybe she was in love with him after all. “He always stands out, he’s charming, everyone relies on him—and he’s so cute too... He’s got to be an alpha.”

She sighed once more, resting her cheek on her hand. “It’d be nice to be his mate, but he’s bound to just pick a cute omega for himself.”

“If anyone would be willing to put up with him,” you added.

You stared a moment longer at your paper, eyes focused on the mess of black hair and steely eyes. “Why... Why don’t you think Iwaizumi could be an alpha?”

“Iwaizumi-san?” Mika looked surprised for a moment before growing thoughtful. “Well, he seems like he could be because he’s pretty tough looking, but he doesn’t really stand out, you know? Not the way an alpha should. He’s probably going to be a beta.”

Mika winced, looking out the window. “That’s got to be rough though, being a beta compared to an alpha like Oikawa-kun. He’d always be second best.”

“That’s not true.”

Mika turned to you curiously and your staring hard at the paper in front of you, eyes focused on one face.

“Haji could never be second best.”

You’re the only one that experiences a change that day, and it’s a silent vow in your heart that you’d be proud and love your friends no matter what.

(Page 12)

Doomsday finally arrives.

Today is the day you present.

All the first years are sorted out and arranged into lines to be examined. Gender doesn’t matter as much because second genders could occur in anyone.

When it’s time for your class to lineup, you grab Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s hands and give them a tight squeeze, feeling them squeeze back as you grin. _Let’s just get this over with._ Your eyes harden and you square your shoulders, Oikawa giving you two an impish grin as he slips off to be tested. (You don’t see how tightly his fists are clenched.)

The letter that was meant to show up on your paper was already known, you weren’t expecting any surprises. Iwaizumi is at your side and you don’t realize how much you appreciate his presence beside you for the time being as you reach out and grab his hand once more.

It’s Iwaizumi who squeezes first, hand warm and firm and engulfing yours completely, reminding you how much he’d grown from the boy with an occasional scratch on his face always chasing beetles.

His pinky curls around yours and you freeze, his silent reminder of the summer night so many months ago and when your name is called, he holds on until you finally pull away and slip into the room, greeting the doctor with a polite bow.

_Let’s get this over with._

(Page 13)

The reactions around you are mixed.

Second and third years are flashing the lot of first years amused looks, going about their day and idly talking about what their own reveals were like.

Some of the people around you are whooping for joy, jumping animatedly and hollering to their friends across campus as they wave papers. There are wistful sighs and a few downcast looks as others gathering their things to head home for the day. Some are silent, quietly reading the information provided to them as they walk off.

The sealed envelope sits quietly in the pocket of your uniform, tucked away and waiting, already creased and slightly crumpled as you sip on a yogurt drink from the vending machine, waiting. Iwaizumi is beside you, his envelope in one hand and idly using it to tap against his other hand as he sits, resting his elbows on his knees and hunching forward slightly.

“How long does it take to get an examination?”

“Probably screwed it up somehow like the Idiotkawa he is.”

“If he opens his first I’m going to punch him.”

“I’ll hold him down for you.”

A grin curls on your lips and Iwaizumi is peering at you a little bit impishly. He’s got that boyish grin of his that you’re growing fonder of and you jokingly nudge his knee with yours. He kicks your foot and you attempt to swat the envelope in his hands to the floor, but he pulls it away from you too quickly and you nearly topple into his lap.

“I barely get out and you two are already flirting behind my back~” Oikawa pouts, wiping a fake tear from his eye as he sighs dramatically. “And here I am, being good and honest and not opening my envelope even though all these girls begged me to—“

Iwaizumi chucks his water bottle at him and Oikawa barely dodges, sauntering over to the two of you and coming to a halt, holding his envelope in one hand. Your heart jumps into your throat and you force it back down.

“Scared?” Oikawa teases, his eyes glinting slightly and you scoff, tugging your envelope out of your pocket and smoothing out the wrinkles.

“As if.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Iwaizumi grunts, voicing your thoughts from before. “I want to eat.”

“Such a brute, Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi makes the threatening motion of ripping Oikawa’s envelope and you grin, chest already feeling lighter as the you hold out your envelope in front of you.

“Remember the promise?”

“Yes, yes,” Oikawa nods. “On three?”

“One.”

“Two.”

_Three._

A loud _rip_ echoes around the three of you as you simultaneously tear open the corner of your envelopes. Oikawa smoothly tugs his paper free while Iwaizumi grasps his, and you fumble a second before pulling yours loose, eyes trained hard on the paper and taking a deep breath.

The world slows.

Oikawa’s fingers clutch the paper in his hands a little tighter, the corner of his lips turning upwards in a genuine smile as his eyes shine a little, pride filling milk chocolate irises. Iwaizumi’s face is neutral, but his grip tightens on his paper, creasing the edges as the corner of his lip barely curls upwards.

Oikawa jostles forward, peering over at his friend and Iwaizumi claps him on the back, the two of them grinning wide from ear to ear as they gaze at the identical curled alpha symbols staring back at them in bold. It takes only a second and the two of them quickly snap their gazes to you.

_Second genders don’t matter._

_You’re you, no matter what._

_“I don’t care about that stuff.”_

_It doesn’t change who you are._

Quietly, you hold out your wrinkled paper so the two of them can see. You don’t realize how hard your hands are shaking until Iwaizumi gently pries the paper from your hands so they can properly read the paper. The moment it leaves your grip you feel all the carefully built walls around your ideals tremble, feel your pulse pounding in your head, feel your heart sinking lower and lower and lower because—

Instead of the neatly carved Greek letter you’d be in expecting in the shape of a ‘B’, there, before the three of you, is the clear, creased, and bolded symbol reading—

**_Omega._ **

You barely feel Iwaizumi’s hand landing on your shoulder, his worried eyes and furrowed brows as he shakes you, mouth moving to form words you don’t hear because your head is spinning, a whirlwind of thoughts crashing down around you. Oikawa is at your side, hand gripping yours tightly as he says something in a soft murmur, but his eyes are focused intently on you.

Iwaizumi’s grip suddenly tightens and you’re jostled from the storm brewing in your mind, eyes snapping to him in dull disbelief as he turns you, shaking you once and repeating what he’d been saying once more so you could hear.

“This doesn’t change _anything_.”

Your walls crumble.

The final change happens.

(Chapter 1 End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. I promise once the initial mess is over, they're all still going to be awkward dorks with awkward feelings, and hopefully the humor can shine through a little more too as more characters are introduced ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!


	4. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just time to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer and have a lot more fun ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

(Chapter 2 Page 1)

Despite Iwaizumi’s comforting words, it does change some things.

The day after your presenting followed into a four day weekend off from school. It was a good time for students to gather their wits and get things together, medications they would need, things they’d need to look up on, gearing up for this change to their lives.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been adamant about seeing you home yesterday, and while you’d half-heartedly allowed them to do so, the walk home had been one of quiet silence and the occasional glance at your quiet face. You’d offered a small “Congrats” to them before slipping into your house without another word.

Your mother had been in the kitchen, preparing dinner for the night while your father went over some accounts. They’d quickly turned to you with warm smiles and open arms, and when the three of you had settled around the table, you’d presented your paper quietly before them. It only took a few minutes before your mother was rubbing your back, soft words in your ear and promises to love you unconditionally and to not change the way you’d been thinking about all these years, that none of this really mattered. Your father held your hand, making a quiet promise to you that this wouldn’t change anything, that you could live your life to the fullest regardless of anything else or no matter what others said.

“There are plenty of omegas out there, living their lives like anyone else,” your father said. “I work alongside several of them back in the office. Medications have come far and society has followed—we’re not animals.”

 _Medications_. The word thumps around in your head, bouncing off your skull. _Heats. Suppressants._

You feel a sudden flash of guilt—you’re sitting here, thinking that the letter on your paper means you’ve drawn the short end of the stick. You suddenly remembered Oikawa a few years ago mouthing off that you had been putting down omegas—and you _had_. There was nothing wrong with being an omega. It didn’t mean anything else except that parts of your biology were different. That’s it. It didn’t mean you were less, didn’t mean you were unlucky—it’s not a bad thing.

Thanking your parents and promising you’d be down for dinner, you slipped upstairs, waiting a few moments as your parents broke out into a quiet conversation about getting your prescriptions and what they would need to make sure you’d be prepared.

You sit down on your bed, fingering the crumpled paper in your hands, and despite everything you’d just thought, small tears begin to pool in the corner of your eyes and you bring a hand to your face, rubbing them away.

_Why me?_

(Page 2)

Your four day break has consisted of a select number of things.

Firstly, avoiding Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who’d been attacking your phone nonstop and ringing your doorbell like their lives depended on it—you weren’t avoiding them because of everything, you just wanted some time to yourself is all.

Secondly, visiting the doctor, awkwardly smiling at the pats on the back people gave you—“Many wish to be in a position like yours, you know, fertility is difficult for everyone else.”—getting together the medications you would need to be used too. It was crazy, really, the amount of things you might need to start shoving into your body; pheromone suppressants, heat suppressants, medications that could ward off unwanted attention—the lists went on for ages. _Suppress. Suppress. Suppress_.

Thirdly, moping around in your room watching dumb shows and reading through manga as you munched on a supply of convenience store snacks.

Lastly—avoiding Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

This feat is the most difficult out of all your activities. For the most part, it’s because the two of them were extremely stubborn, no matter what they said otherwise. Oikawa was a very ferocious person when it came to situations like these, and being ignored was not something to be tolerated—he was petty and childish and didn’t like being ignored. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, was quiet, far too quiet to ever voice his own frustrations unless pushed to the edge, and knowing he was out there, waiting for you to make the first move because he cared enough for you to know you’d want space, was enough to make you feel guilty.

In all honesty, you’ve come to terms with what had happened. Yes, you were upset, for the wrong reasons maybe, but you couldn’t help the way you felt. You’d spent enough time throwing things around, crying useless tears, and wondering over a future you didn’t even know would happen to let it suck up anymore of your time.

_I’m (Y/n), no one else._

_Nothing else._

(Page 3)

You slip up.

On the final day of your break, after lying in bed for several hours and stealing yourself for the confrontation with your friends the next day at school, your doorbell had rung and you’d figured it was the food your mother had ordered a little earlier.

You hummed, padding over to the door and adjusting your sweatpants as you turned the lock and swung it open.

Two pairs of eyes met yours for a split second before you were quickly swinging the door shut.

Oikawa’s arm shot forward, jutting between so the door couldn’t close and you screeched in surprise, stumbling back and quickly bringing the door open so it wouldn’t hurt him. “Are you crazy? You’re playing volleyball now for a team! What if you’d hurt yourself and—“

“Is it because we’re alphas now?” Oikawa bursts, lunging forward and grabbing onto your shoulders with almost reckless abandon.

You look up at the brunette in shock, mouth falling open as you tried to process his words. “W-What—“

“We gave you space because we thought you needed it,” Iwaizumi’s growingly gruff voice fills the entreway of your house and he shuffles in, shutting the door behind the three of you. “But this has gone on long enough.”

Guilt hits you like a punch to the gut. Your heart is leaping into your mouth and you try your best not to let your distress show. “I just needed—“

“What did you need?” Oikawa interrupts, taking a step forward and you take a step back, eyes growing wide as his face becomes desperate. “What did we do—is it really because of this?”

You force your mind to come to a halt and take a proper look at the boy in front of you. Oikawa’s normally untamed and thick curls looked disheveled, an old volleyball team t-shirt crumpled over his chest and those milk chocolate irises bore imploringly into yours, desperate and searching intensely for some kind of answer. But your attention was drawn to the irritated red at the corners of his eyes and you feel your heart sink when you realize— He’d been crying.

Oikawa’s question finally hits you full force and you realize the bitter scent filling your nose and threatening to make you tear up was Oikawa’s distress. It wafted, wildly and intense around the three of you, mingling with the smothered sharp pine scent Iwaizumi always carried, but his was muddled, wet and snuffed out and you only wanted to go crawl into a hole when you realized it was you who made your friends feel this way. While you’d been doubting yourself, they’d been doubting _themselves._

“No, no, no,” you grasped Oikawa’s hands and brought them to your face, holding them in your own and rubbing your cheek against them. Oikawa took an eager step forward and you reached for Iwaizumi, his hand instantly interlocking with yours and you brought them closer.

They didn’t hesitate, arms wrapping tightly around you and you nearly toppled over from the force, Iwaizumi’s fingers digging into your back and you held them tight, letting your scent wash over the three of you in hopes of calming them down. “No—I’m sorry guys, you didn’t do anything—it’s not you. I-I just...”

“Nothing changes,” Iwaizumi said roughly, gripping your shirt tighter. “We never intended to let anything change. You’re still—“

“I know,” you murmured, holding tight to the both of them and suddenly feeling like a complete idiot for ever thinking what you needed to do was avoid the two people you cared about the most. “I’m sorry.”

“You have to make it up to us,” Oikawa’s voice is muffled where his face is buried in the top of your head and you laugh.

“I can’t believe you cried over this.”

“I, like a good friend, was worried, okay?”

“Crybabykawa.”

“You two are perfect,” you murmur, holding to them tightly and meaning it from the bottom of your heart. Whatever they could have presented as, you’re glad for them that it’s this.

Iwaizumi’s fingers smooth over across your back and you shut your eyes, hearing the words he didn’t need to speak.

_You’re perfect._

“I’m still (Y/n).”

And for the first time since a few days ago, you honestly believe it.

(Page 4)

"And you thought you could avoid us for this long."

"I think I did a pretty good job," you admit cheekily, tracing lazy circles along the top of Oikawa's head.

"Idiot," Iwaizumi grunts, flicking his fingers against your forehead and you wince, looking up at him with a pout.

"To be honest though, if it had been Haji who'd come I don't think I would have been able to hold out."

"You're cruel, (Y/n)-chan!" Oikawa pouts, his arms coming to wrap tighter around your waist.

The three of you are sprawled out lazily along your bed, opened bags of snacks resting off to the side, half drunken glasses of lemonade sitting on the small table in your room, and a soft breeze billowing past your window. Oikawa's head is resting on your stomach, arms wrapped tightly around your waist while your head rests in Iwaizumi's lap and his back is leaning against the headboard of your bed.

The smell in the air is something warm, hinting sweetness. You'd heard omegas tended to give off a sweeter smelled compared to the other genders, but you'd like to think it was the new air freshener you'd bought.

But the smell coming from your friends in unmistakable, and you bask in it for a moment. Oikawa's scent is sharp, like peppermint or freshly ground coffee, it tangs and bites, subtle in its fierceness and curling tight around you. (You figure it's because Oikawa, petty and selfish as he is, likes people to know what's his, and you remind yourself to take a hot shower afterwards.) Iwaizumi's scent is musky, like freshly cut grass and pine trees. It's fresh and forces a sense of calm to fill you whenever you smell it.

_You love these smells._

Iwaizumi suddenly lets out a loud, heavy sigh, and both you and Oikawa glance up toward him in a silent question.

He looks a little lost in his own train of though, but Iwaizumi's hands, the boyish hands you'd always known growing larger before you'd realized it, ran through your hair and curled softly at the ends. Oikawa follows the movement avidly and Iwaizumi mumbles something soft as he leans back and looks completely at ease.

_"Missed this."_

You feel something stir in your chest and you merely allow your hands to lazily reach upwards, pulling themselves from Oikawa's tousled locks. Your wrists brush against the sides of Iwaizumi's face and he breathes deeply, head inclining slightly toward your touch and your scent. A soft smile touches your lips and it's endearing, really, to see your gruff and sturdy friend so relaxed and at ease.

You miss the way Oikawa's eyes are watching you with an almost lazy intensity. You feel Oikawa shift and he pulls himself upwards, arms sliding around your shoulders and his head coming to rest in the crook of your neck. His breath tickles against your neck and you tilt away slightly, only to stiffen when you suddenly feel his warm breath fan across the blank expanse of skin. You open your mouth to ask what he was doing and why he couldn't just sit still, when Oikawa merely nuzzled closer to you. The wafting scents around you intensify and you almost feel a little dizzy, drowsily reaching one hand down to card through tousled brown locks.

There's a soft vibration that fills Oikawa's chest, coming out more like a pleased hum, but you idly wonder if it's something akin to a purr. The warm scents curling around you finally coax your eyes to flutter shut and you let out a quiet sigh, listening to the soft rumble of Oikawa's chest and the warmth of sunlight streaming through your blinds.

You think middle school really won't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Each of the three genders possess scent glands located along the neck and behind the wrists. Different types of scents are given off depending on mood or state of being, and can be used as a defense to unwanted mates.  
> *Pair Bonds are formed by biting a pairing gland located at the side of the neck and base of the neck of an omega, often nowadays, omegas posses a secondary gland that allows them to heal should a pair bond be made and unwanted, giving them the chance to find a better mate.  
> *Ruts and heats usually occur twice a year, and can be suppressed through medications or injections.
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy lunar new year!


	5. As you like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover a new side of yourself, one that doesn't really care for labels and whatever hormones are fighting their way through your body. You're going to live your life to the fullest with your best friends at your side.
> 
> Oikawa doesn't say things, but he says so very loudly.
> 
> Iwaizumi knew, really, even if he knew it always did hurt to hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some exams coming up but after that updates will be much more often, love ya guysand thanks for all the support, mwah

(Page 5)

"You're an omega?"

You look up from organizing your folders. Mika is staring down at you in disbelief and perhaps slight envy. You arch a brow, adjusting your things once more and giving a single nod.

"Yup."

"How do you feel?" Mika instantly took a seat in front of you, eager and staring intently at you as though you held all the secrets of the universe.

"Hungry," you simply responded, leaning forward. "How was the break for you?"

"That's not what I meant!" Mika, who revealed she'd presented as a beta like most of your class, slapped her hand on your desk and you recoiled slightly. "Do you feel any different? Sense anything more? Do you know how many girls would kill to be like you?"

"Not really," you admit, going back to her former questions you add. "I don't really feel different either, we don't start experiencing pheromone changes until high school anyway."

You were lying a bit to be honest. You had already noticed the changes the doctors had warned would be coming in full force. Everyone presented at their own rates, but for the tender age of twelve, it was a tornado of new senses to become accustomed too. You were doing your best to ignore it, but everyone's scents came at you full force, a side effect of the fact that omegas were prone to be more in tune to everyone around them. "It comes from the natural nature your kind possesses to be nurturing," the doctor had explained. "You're constantly examining your environment for dangers to your pups."

It also didn't help that hearing Oikawa’s voice had a strange effect on you, one you didn't like at all. A simple shift in his tone and you were instantly tuned in to what he had to say. You'd tested it out with one of the other boys in your class who had presented as an alpha as well and cursed the natural instinct within omegas to listen to their "superior" counterparts.

You weren't sure why Iwaizumi's voice didn't make you feel the same way, but you weren't about to question it. It was nice, hearing him talk and feeling soothed by the sound instead of anxious. He didn't rile up your senses or send your attention into overdrive. 

"And to think," Mika mused ruefully, your eyes snapping back to her again. "Oikawa-san goes and presents as an alpha. Of course."

There's a crowd of girls gathered at the front of the class where they're holding Oikawa in their circle. Congratulations are passed to the brunette, who smiles boyishly and charmingly and thanks them for their well wishes.

"He just presented as an alpha," you murmured, scrunching up your nose. "It doesn't mean anything."

"That's coming from you."

You grin, craning your head to meet Iwaizumi's flat stare. "What're you talking about, Haji?"

Mika stiffened slightly, backing up from the desk but Iwaizumi merely waved her off, nodding in her direction in greeting. Iwaizumi’s eyes turned back to you, and the corner of his mouth curves slightly. “Weren’t you the one who spent a whole break moping about it—”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you protested, nose in the air and peeking coyly beneath your lashes. “Maybe if you come to watch me at volleyball tryouts we can work something out?”

Iwaizumi’s hand reached out, ruffling the top of your head as a wide grin split your lips. Mika’s eyes watch the exchange curiously before her eyes flicker back to Oikawa, whose gaze had flickered over the head of girls to watch his two friends. “You better not choke.”

“Please,” your eyes narrowed and you held up an arm, flexing nothing much to put pride in. “You think these nerves of steel can choke? I’m going to be the best wing spiker this team has ever seen!”

Standing between the two of you Mika snorts and you quickly turn your attentions back to her.

“I feel like I’m in the middle of a sport anime.”

(Page 6)

“I don’t get it,” you took a ravenous bite from the bento box in your hands, rolled omelet and fried chicken packed together beside a bed of rice. Your eyes are trained on the scene a few feet in front of you where a head of tousled brown locks is peeking out from amidst a crowd of girls. “You think he won an award or something.”

“He’s always been popular anyway,” Iwaizumi shrugged, biting into his lunch bread and chewing, watching with a could-care-less attitude as he sat beside you. “It’s gonna get annoying if we have to deal with this all the time though.”

“It’s like after finding out he’s an alpha they all suddenly think he’s even better,” you frowned, scrunching up your nose in distaste and stab a mound of egg with your chopsticks. “I mean, in this day and age, you think we’d all know better by now. It’s not supposed to mean much.”

“It kind of does though,” Iwaizumi held his bread out to you and you take a bite, offering him a piece of your egg in return. “Helps you get jobs. People consider these things because they can affect others.”

“You guys don’t have to worry about suppressants though,” you sighed, thinking ruefully of the tablets and pills in your bag you had begun to carry with you. “It’s not required for alphas to have to worry about things like that but the poor, helpless omegas do.”

“Who’s helpless?” Iwaizumi grinned, shoving his bread a little closer to your mouth and you laughed, trying to push his food away with your chopsticks.

“I for one, am going to be the new wave of society that makes a change,” you said proudly, nodding your head in affirmation. “Down with stereotypes—omegas will rule the world!”

“Won’t you just be doing the opposite of now then?”

“But my world will be a just and fair society ruled with an iron fist.”

“Pass the mock exam next week and then talk.”

You choked, having completely forgotten about the upcoming set of tests with the volleyball try outs later today and all the junk with presenting. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, handing you a bottle of water you quickly swallowed. “O-Of course.”

“You haven’t been studying, have you?”

The laugher and giggles of the group a little ways in front of you increases, but you and Iwaizumi ignore it. Oikawa always had been quite popular, whether with parents or other kids your age. The only ones who ever seemed to care less were his own family, Iwaizumi’s, yours, and the two of you.

“Who do you think I am?”

Iwaizumi gave you “the look”, one that seemed to have been progressively becoming more effective with age—to your demise. He’d always had that flat, disbelieving look that managed to deliver several meanings all at once. You mindfully continue to eat your food, refusing to meet his gaze and only slyly turning to him as you pop another chicken into your mouth.

“But, I mean, we could always study together, right?”

Iwaizumi feigns choking you with his bread again and you laughed, playfully shoving his arm aside when a shadow falls over the two of you and you glanced up, meeting Oikawa’s patient gaze.

“Oh, my~ Can I join in on the fun, too?”

“Sorry, alphas aren’t allowed here,” you shrugged, looking apologetic and Oikawa looked scandalized.

“W-What?”

“Yeah, alphas aren’t allowed,” you sighed. “They bring too much attention to themselves and cause trouble for others.”

“But Iwa-chan is an alpha too!”

“Oh, he’s a special case.”

“This is discrimination!”

“Aw, cry me a river.”

Oikawa pawed at your bare knees, tugging at your skirt and you swat aside his advances. Oikawa whined, protesting how kindly you always treat Iwaizumi compared to him now that the two of them had presented.

“If I didn’t know any better, it seems like you like Iwa-chan more than me!”

“Uh, _duh _.”__

__“(Y/n)-chan, how could you? Take it back!”_ _

__“Take it back? How in the—Tooru, _ack _!”___ _

____Beside the two of your struggling forms, Iwaizumi glanced down to the wrapper in his hands, gazing at the empty plastic before crumpling it in his hand._ _ _ _

____(Page 7)_ _ _ _

____“I’m very sorry for this, (L/n)-san, but I truly believe it’s for the best.”_ _ _ _

____You’re a little hard of hearing, standing there in the middle of the gym as the squeak of sneakers on the polished floor and the _smack _of palms colliding with balls echoed through your ears.___ _ _ _

______Knee pads don your legs, worn in volleyball shoes and spandex shorts. The coach in front of you looks apologetic, the insignia for beta on her name tag, as required by all faculty members. But the expression on her features are firm and her eyes flicker back to the athletes practicing on the court and then back to you._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry?” You finally managed, feeling like an idiot for parroting back words, but the coach looked understanding as she shuffled through her clipboard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Four of our third years on the team are alphas,” she explained. “I know it shouldn’t be a problem, and we’ve had omegas on the team before—it’s just that with the position one of our alphas plays as setter, it can make things go a little awry having an omega wing spiker.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I—“ You can’t seem to find the right words, only managing to meet her gaze with your own, which is clouded in disbelief. “I can’t even try out?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We have a lot of potential this year to make it further than last year,” she said. “As coach, I feel this is the best decision at this moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There’s a hundred different thoughts that swirled through your head, rapid and wild and slurring together. You’re only faintly aware that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are waiting patiently on the bleachers a little ways away, and you suddenly hope with a pang in your stomach that they can’t smell the distress that had begun to curl around you. The coach picked up on it and laid a reassuring hand on your shoulder. “There are plenty of other clubs designated, if you’d like me to recommend you any.” She doesn't say it but you hear the words after. _For omegas _. _____ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally a single though broke through and you suddenly feel as though you’d been slapped across the face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She’s not letting me join because I’m an omega _. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You can’t help but stand there for several minutes longer before you swallowed. You quickly bowed, hair falling over your eyes as you stood and turned on your heel. “Thank you for your time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The coach opened her mouth to say something else, but you’re already booking it out of the gym before her voice can reach you. A few eyes followed you curiously, but the dark pair of milk chocolate irises which had never left your figure once follow you intently. When you're close enough Iwaizumi, who’d been watching the other players with mild interest instantly snapped his attention toward you, brows furrowing at the bitter tang mingling with your normally sweet smell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You managed to jerk your head toward the entrance of the gym, where Iwaizumi and Oikawa quickly stood and followed a few feet behind you. When the three of you had made it outside, a soft breeze curling outwards and wafting your scents all around the three of you._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two of them are quiet, waiting patiently when your shoulders finally slumped and you turned to face them, a small, sheepish grin on your lips. “She said I can’t join because I might be too much of a distraction.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You swallowed. “And if my heats were to happen around the time of games, I wouldn’t be able to make it because I shouldn’t be on suppressants the first few years.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa’s gaze hasn’t left you for a second, and Iwaizumi is silent as he slid his hands into his pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Your lips parted, closed, and then parted once more. Your eyes suddenly hardened and you squared your shoulders. “Well, whatever—she doesn’t know what they’re missing! I’m going to be the best wing spiker this district has ever seen and they’re going to miss out and cry about it a few years from now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iwaizumi’s brows relaxed and you nodded, crossing your arms over your chest. “Honestly! You think the world has evolved by now but we’re still such dummies.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I’ll always set for you, (Y/n)-chan,” Oikawa proclaimed finally, a bright smile on his lips. “You can hit any of my plays however you want—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’ll come to all your practices and help you out!” You’d already turned to Iwaizumi, looking eager and ready to roll. “Since we play the same positon it’ll help if we go against each other and—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“(Y/n)-chan!” You flinched, caught off guard by the sudden shift in Oikawa’s voice, a pout on his face as he threw his arms around you. “How cruel, always ignoring me like this—should I use my alpha powers to make you pay more attention to me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Try it,” you sneered, but there was a waver in your voice and a hesitance in your eyes that didn’t go unnoticed by your friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa’s grip around you softened and Iwaizumi ruffled the top of your head. “Don’t worry about them, alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You’re trying not to let the tiny tears forming in the corner of your eyes show as you gave your friends a curt nod, Oikawa rubbing his face into the crook of your neck and Iwaizumi’s thumb rubs soothing circles over your wrist,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________(Page 8)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It’s three months later, on the verge of summer vacation, that an event occurs that shakes you three in a way you won’t understand until a few years later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You’d been helping Oikawa gather volleyballs—their coach had taken a liking to your presence in all the practices and your help and said next year you could try out for a managing position under their third year manager. You’d been afraid he’d be put off by the fact that you were an omega, but he’d merely laughed and clapped you on the back and admitted with a grin that you’d be surprised how harder the other players worked when there was someone to impress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m just taking advantage of genetics,” the coach had admitted ruthlessly. “There’s a surprising number of alphas at this school, no less on our team, so having an omega around has it imbedded in their instincts to want to be a little flashier.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You had to admit it was a creative way of thinking. Though you weren’t quite sure if it was right or not, if it meant you could hang around practices and still play a part in volleyball, no matter how small, you’d make the most of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The coach of Kitagawa Daichi’s team had been standing a little ways away, surveying the progress and speaking with the other head coach before they’d call Iwaizumi over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You and Oikawa instantly turned at the sound of your friend’s name, watching curiously before glancing to each other and shrugging. You nearly tripped over one ball and Oikawa teased you that you were getting distracted by his handsome looks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re still just a kid,” you teased back. “I like more mature looking guys, for your information. Don’t you know I want a nice, strong looking alpha to take care of me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You laughed, shaking your head. When no footsteps followed you halted, blinking and turning around as you deposited the balls in your hand. Oikawa stood a little feet off, having halted in his steps as he stared at the ball in his hands. The look on his face was strikingly thoughtful, and you were once again left to be amazed at the fact that your friend constantly seemed to be changing in ways you weren’t really sure you could love just yet. But it was these honest moments, where he genuinely showed his thoughts without any sneaky smiles (coy, you corrected yourself later on) and teasing jokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t tell me I hurt your feelings now?” You said, a little bit softer, sliding over toward him and grinning a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Oikawa’s eyes met yours and you froze for a split second. The intensity behind his gaze made you freeze, voice catching in your throat and senses zeroing in as a chill ran down your spine. Just like that the moment passed and instead a charming smile played over Oikawa’s lips. “Of course not, since I’m the only alpha that (Y/n)-chan will ever need.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do a jump serve first and then we’ll see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“(Y/n)-chan~”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Besides,” you huffed, still trying to shake off the unsettling feeling and you shook your head. “I’d much rather go for an alpha like Haji before you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Both of you halt. The scent that had hit you had barely passed, making you question if it had been there—but the feeling struck you down to the core of your being and you knew it had been. Oikawa and your eyes instantly snapped over to where Iwaizumi bowed to the coaches, an envelope in his hands gripped tight. It stung your eyes, like smoldered smoke, filling your lungs and making it hard to breathe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The two of you waited by the door of the gym as Iwaizumi calmly makes his way toward you, face a complete mask of calm followed by the rigid line of his shoulders. Oikawa’s eyes are following him intently while your brows furrowed, a small stirring in your chest as you wait patiently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Iwaizumi doesn’t stop beside the two of you. He continued out the doors of the gym, not even sparring a glance back. Alarm bells quickly ring off in your head and you feel a fierce urge to follow after him—one you don’t fight it as you quickly push past the doors with Oikawa at your heels. Iwaizumi’s only stopped a few feet away and you skid to a halt only a little bit away from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sun is beginning to set, casting everything in a soft and warm orange glow. There’s other students across the field, practicing for other sports while others begin to gather their things to head home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You tune in all your senses on the single boy in front of you, eyes trained hard on him and mouth parting slightly as the thick, smoky scent begins to become stronger. It stings you nose and makes your eyes water, but you swallow, reaching a small hand outwards toward Iwaizumi’s. “...Haji?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He doesn’t move when your hand closes softly around his, fingers curling around his and holding it a little more firmly. You swallow once more, a small, soft noise rumbling in the back of your throat that sounds a little like a whine. Oikawa stiffens at the sound beside you, hands clenching and unclenching as the two of you wait and slowly, Iwaizumi presses the paper in his other hand into yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Your eyes don’t leave him as you pull the paper away and replace your hand with your other, holding onto him tightly with your free hand as you bring the paper close enough. Iwaizumi’s hand closes tight around yours and Oikawa peers over your shoulder as you smooth out the creased lines. Your eyes flicker quickly over the page and you freeze, heart catching in your throat. Oikawa says nothing and Iwaizumi tugs at the collar of his shirt, as though it were suddenly too tight before he lets his shoulders go slack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sometimes they make mistakes,” Iwaizumi said gruffly, shrugging. “Doesn’t change anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________It doesn’t change anything _. _You want to agree—you do agree, it really doesn’t. But the thick scent wafting off Iwaizumi and making your eyes water forces you to understand that while you may believe so with all your heart, the news still affects your friend in front of you in ways you may not understand—ways you know you don’t understand.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Below a mess of apologies and data statistics you don’t really care much for, lies a single line in bold with a circled letter amidst it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Iwaizumi Hajime is a beta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha, bet ya didn't see that coming


	6. Rollin' round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that patience really is a virtue.
> 
> Iwaizumi is the A1 for the long run.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru is not perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, yeah, exams are over and that means more updates ;)

(Page 9)

Something you’d learned as of late is that despite how much you wanted things to slow down, to ask for everything to stop, the world would always keep moving on.

Even if you weren’t ready.

The three of you are now in your second year of middle school.

You have the same class as Iwaizumi, something you appreciate on several levels, perhaps some you’re not even aware of yet yourself. There’s a stinging loneliness when three becomes two, but you remind yourself that Oikawa isn’t a presence to be trifled with, and even if he isn’t in your class, he’s still very much in your life. (He makes sure of it.)

You figure you probably won’t be having classes with Oikawa anymore really, maybe a few, depending on the school policies. Your eyes scan the crowd and you can already pick up the scents due to the sensitive nose of every omega. It’s all betas and omegas in your class. Your eyes drift to the taller figure in front of you.

Iwaizumi’s dutifully facing forward, occasionally scribbling a note or two, and you’re pretty sure if you could see his face, it’d be bored out of his mind. The thought makes you smile, eyes warming.

Months had passed since the revelation of all your second genders. Through mild tears and spats, you three still held strong and true to your ideals. It didn’t change anything, honestly. It was more like an afterthought than anything. Iwaizumi never let the fact that he was a beta slow him down or bother him, which you could only admire in awe and slight jealousy because you’d put up such a show about being an omega.

Oikawa. Iwaizumi. You.

Alpha. Beta. Omega.

The trio was one for the ages, you supposed. A slice of every category of life.

You try not to think about anything else. Though as hard as you might try, the world will always seem to have other plans. You don’t think about the new way people glance in your direction. You don’t think about how the question of _“What are you?”_ comes as easily as asking for your name, if not first. You don’t think that this will spell out any differences between any of the people you hold dear because you three can rise above any weak prejudice. It doesn’t mean anything becomes your living chant.

You don’t think you’re naïve until a year later.

Iwaizumi’s hand suddenly raises up casually as the teacher turns away. You look up curiously and wince as a paper ball collides into your face.

You blink, glaring at the back of Iwaizumi’s head but he doesn’t spare you a glance. You childishly consider not opening the paper, but curiosity gets the best of you and you pull open the crumpled ball. “Pay attention, idiot.”

You quickly crunch the paper into a ball once more and throw it with more force than necessary into his head. You catch the slight upward tug of Iwaizumi’s lips and a smile splits on your face. A piece of chalk smacks into your forehead, nearly knocking you back.

“(Y/n)-san, please focus on the lecture!” The class erupts into a fit of laughter and you pout, rubbing your head and glaring at the shaking shoulders in front of you, Iwaizumi holding back his own chuckle.

(Page 10)

“You have a what now?”

Iwaizumi shoots you a look when you speak with your mouth full. Oikawa looks as proud as a peacock, preening and sharp as he smiles proudly.

“A date!” Oikawa says again, pride evident in his voice. “She’s a cute beta from my class. You should have heard all the sweet things she was saying to me, how could I turn her down?”

“Hard pass,” you slyly watch Iwaizumi’s hands unravel his yakisoba bread, timing your attack. “Where are you two going?”

Oikawa doesn’t look the least bit ruffled by your unconcealed boredom. He beams, happily opening up his package of milk bread. “To the movies! She wants to watch this nice little romantic comedy that came out last week.”

“Cute,” Iwaizumi praises dully.

Oikawa pouts at his words. “Aw, Iwa-chan don’t worry, if you’re jealous I’m sure we can find you a cute date too— _ack_!”

You use this distraction as the perfect moment to dip your head and snatch a bite of Iwaizumi’s bread. He grunts at the action, shooting you a glare that doesn’t look at all threateningly and you beam up at him.

Oikawa rubs his head and whines, “So mean, Iwa-chan. You’re never going to get a date like that.”

“I’m focused on other things,” Iwaizumi says simply. “Volleyball is ten times easier to understand than people.”

You nod your head sagely at his words. “He speaks truth, this one.”

Iwaizumi threatens to shove the rest of his bread into your mouth and you bat playfully at his arms, holding your own bottle of tea in retaliation. Oikawa’s eyes regard the two of you for a quick moment before his attention focuses on you. “Neh, (Y/n)-chan, has the coach figured out when we’re having the practice match yet.”

“Not yet,” his words remind you to check your calendar and email the head coach. Being second manager of the team meant only a few responsibilities, so you had to make sure you didn’t mess those little things up. “I’ll double check though, they should have a schedule for you guys soon.”

“Then when you get the date I’ll invite Umi-chan to come,” Oikawa chirps. “She always talks about how much she wants to watch me play.”

You barely register his words, tipping your head back to take a sip of your tea and you splutter when Iwaizumi uses this moment to hit the bottom of your bottle and make you spill more than you intended.

(Page 11)

“Isn’t Oikawa-kun just amazing?”

You look up from where you’d been hastily scribbling statistics on your clipboard. The girl Oikawa had been prattling on about the past week— _Ume? Uni?_ No, those were foods. Maybe you were hungry?

Her eyes were watching Oikawa imploringly, obvious affection and clear awe coloring her features. You follow her gaze. Oikawa’s back curves like a taut bow, winding back and bringing his arm down in a resounding smack that echoes loud and clear across the court. The volleyball sails over the net and slams into the other side, right where the setter would be. His eyes shine fiercely and a teammate claps him over the shoulder, ruffling his head as Iwaizumi calls for a toss.

“Mhm,” you mean it. There’s pride in your eyes as your gaze darts from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, following both their movements along the court. “He works really hard despite only being a second year. He was already on pick for starting line up last year, you know.”

“Really?” Her eyes are blown wide with amazement and her gaze refocuses on Oikawa in complete awe. “I didn’t know... Oikawa-kun is truly amazing.”

You nod your head, a little prideful at her words of praise. Because Oikawa is your friend you can’t help but feel proud as well, and you open your mouth to report other stats when she sighs dreamily. “He’s the perfect alpha, isn’t he?”

The words ring an uncomfortable chord inside you. “Huh?”

“I mean, betas don’t have as strong of senses as alphas and omegas,” she begins, as though this topic were completely casual and every day chatter. “I’m sure you know—but we can sense enough to tell the difference. It’s only our second year but you just have to take one look at him and you can tell everything about him screams alpha.”

You swallow, feeling a little stubborn. “Yeah?”

“Mhm!” She nods her head eagerly. “He’s so strong and he has that air around him. And he’s so handsome too, being an alpha doesn’t mean you’re automatically pretty, you know. He takes the center stage of the court, he really _is_ amazing!”

She blushes, turning to you shyly. “I’m sure you must already know that though since you two are so close.”

“Not really,” you respond, and she looks surprised. “Tooru’s an amazing guy, but he’s been like that way before even being an alpha.”

Her eyes seem to shine with even greater awe, and you can’t help but think it’s for all the wrong reasons. “Even before he presented he was that great... I can’t imagine.”

A happy smile touches her lips and she clasps her hands together. “I’m really lucky then, thank goodness! I never thought Oikawa-kun would ever say yes to a beta like me.”

Her eyes turn back to you, wide and curious as she smiles. “What are you again, (L/n)-chan?”

You don’t miss a beat. “Omega.”

She’s quick about it, you’d give her that. But the look that crosses over her face is unmistakable. She suddenly looks as though you’d gone ahead and decked her. Her eyes widen and there’s a flicker—envy, before it settles and she sighs wistfully. Your heart clenches and you realize the next words that are about to come out of her mouth.

“How lucky,” she sighs. “I wish I could be an omega—people say it’s much more common now but it really isn’t. Such a small amount of the population.”

The look she gives you is a mix of envy and wistful longing. “It must be nice.”

You think about how last year you probably would have tackled her to the ground for saying things like that to your face. How any younger you probably would’ve been in some real trouble with what you would have done to her. You bite your lip and hold your tongue, something that comes frighteningly easy nowadays. You think instead about Oikawa’s happy smile, think about the reason why she’s here and what she must mean to your friend then.

You force a smile onto your lips and it makes your eye twitch, the way it doesn’t really meet your gaze. “Thank you.”

She says a few more things after that, but they go in one ear and out the other and you settle for picking a spot along the court to stare at for the remainder of the game and you refuse to say anything else for fear that if you opened your mouth, you wouldn’t be able to stop what could come out.

You don’t notice the dark eyes watching you from the edge of the court as Oikawa calls out a serve and he turns his gaze back forward, settling to focus on one thing at a time.

(Page 12)

“What happened?”

Oikawa left the two of you to travel home today as he and Ume were heading to a café after school. You’re gripping your school bag rather roughly, eyes set hard on your scuffed up shoes and the look Iwaizumi gives you is half exasperation and half patience.

“I’m sure if he’s with her it’s for a reason,” you manage finally. “She just said some stuff that rubbed the wrong way, is all.”

Iwaizumi only needs a few seconds to translate what you’d just said to, _“She was lowkey rude to me and I was tempted to smack her but I didn’t because Tooru’s my friend and I’m an amazing friend.”_ Iwaizumi ponders this for a moment as he falls into step beside you.

“I wouldn’t say so. He is an idiot after all.”

That brings a smile to your lips. “You don’t like her that much, either, huh?”

Iwaizumi shrugs as though he could care less. “I’ve just figured this is going to become kind of common now.”

You grimace at the idea. "They don't even realize how big a crybaby he was when he was younger. _Nothing_ like an alpha."

He glances to you from the corner of his eye, one arm holding his bag slung over his shoulder. His free hand reaches out and ruffles the top of your head. A smile instantly blossoms across your lips and you flash him a bright look, eyes shining. “Hey, this new horror movie came out the other day—why don’t we go watch it this weekend?”

Iwaizumi mentally racks through his schedule and aside from morning practice there’s nothing else going on—which you’d probably already know anyway considering your position as second manager and he grins. “Think you can handle it?”

“Bet you can’t. This omega’s going to show you how it’s done—ack!”

“I’m so sure.”

(Page 13)

“Ah, (L/n)-chan, what a surprise!”

You blink in surprise. Oikawa looks like an owl beside his date—Umi, you force yourself to remember. Umi.

His eyes are wide, caught off guard and you remember he mentioned something about a movie, but you thought that had been last week and since he said he was busy after morning practice, didn’t think he’d be here of all places either.

She looks proud, as though showing off some kind of exotic bird on her arm and you file into the back of your head—far back, because you’re not looking to make a scene today. The three of you have just stumbled into each other in the main lobby of the theatre. Different hallways branch off to adjacent theatres, and you’re waiting patiently for Iwaizumi who’d gone off to grab the snacks.

Oikawa looks completely bewildered, as though the sight of you here had been the craziest thing he could imagine. You flash him a wondering look in return, arching a brow as though to say, “What’s your problem?” Umi seems to take it in stride though, her arm laced through Oikawa’s and her step closer to him seems to remind him just where he is and who he’s there with.

“(Y/n)-chan,” Oikawa teases. “Don’t tell me you came here to spy on me now.”

That warrants an honest laugh from you. Umi looks startled by the suggestion but you wave it away. “In your dreams, dork.”

“Are you here on a date then, too?” Umi inquires with a little too much energy.

Oikawa stiffens slightly at her side, his eyes sliding quickly to you where you merely grin in response. There’s a sharp scent curling around him today, the minty smell he always seemed to be wafting a little stronger than usual.

“I’m here with—“

“Oh, hey.”

Iwaizumi looks contentedly surprised. There’s no shock or horror, just a mere flicker of surprise and then a polite nod to Umi and his attention simply focuses on Oikawa, pleasant and nonchalant. “Hey, Stupidkawa.”

“Oh!” Umi looks surprised, a hand coming to her lips. “How funny! Are you two here on a date, too?”

“No.” You start. “We’re just—“

“No.” Oikawa interjects.

Two answers come out at the same time in entirely different tones. You and Iwaizumi give Oikawa and look of surprise, Umi looking up at him questioningly.

Oikawa’s gaze smoothens out and he smiles charmingly. “Of course not, Umi-chan! Iwa-chan is too much a brute to land a date and (Y/n)-chan can be so uncute sometimes~”

Your face scrunches up. “Wouldn’t that make more sense then?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, handing you the popcorn bag. “He’s just spouting stupid stuff again. Let’s go, the movie’s about to start.”

Your eyes brighten and you wave to Oikawa and Umi, offering your friend a slightly warmer smile than his date. “Hope you guys have fun!”

The sentence dies awkwardly on your lips though when the four of you proceed to head in the same direction. You all stop and wordlessly pull out your tickets, identical show times imprinted on all of them. Iwaizumi and you merely shrug, but Oikawa looks suddenly overjoyed as Umi merely smiles. “What a coincidence.”

“I thought you wanted to watch the romcom,” you turn to Oikawa curiously.

“Tickets sold out,” he says simply. “We figured this was the next best thing.”

“Eh...” You hum, falling in step with Iwaizumi and idly munching from the popcorn bag as Oikawa and Umi walk only steps behind you two as you enter the theatre. “Try not to cry too much.”

“How mean, (Y/n)-chan!” Oikawa pouts, tilting his head cutely.

“Oikawa-kun wouldn’t cry,” Umi laughs like it’s the silliest thing in the world. “He’s an alpha, after all!”

Iwaizumi’s head tips slightly to get a gauge on your reaction. You look completely unaffected, merely nodding slightly and turning your attention back forward and lengthening your strides.

The two of you miss the flash of annoyance that seems to settle over Oikawa’s face at her words and Umi tugs Oikawa’s arm with a whisper, “Where should we sit?”

It looks like there’s no question in that matter, as four adjacent seats sit toward the front of the middle section. You and Iwaizumi wordlessly shuffle your way to your seats and you teasingly chuck a kernel at his head. Oikawa and Umi file in beside you, Iwaizumi on your left and Oikawa on your right with Umi beside him. A few whispers are exchanged between the four of you as the movie begins and you fall into a comfortable silence.

The movie isn’t a typical slasher film, and instead has low undertones of paranormal and surrpsingly good jump scares. Umi screams along with a few others in the theatre at parts, burrowing her head into Oikawa’s shoulder. He smiles down at her charmingly, rubbing her back and whispering a few things.

Your attention is locked solely onto the movie, always one for a good plot and you flinch at several jumps. Iwaizumi looks fairly interested beside you, only flinching occasionally when something catches him by surprise. There’s a particularly fearsome scene that catches you by surprise and your hands instinctively shoot out, latching onto Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s arms. Iwaizumi flashes you a brief look of amusement and pats your hand comfortingly.

Oikawa’s eyes shoot to you and he grins, leaning down to whisper. “Eh~ Don’t tell me you’re scared, (Y/n)-chan. I thought you could handle stuff like this.”

“Shut up,” you hiss back. “This guy is literally going to die if he goes into that closet— _ohmygod_!”

A startled screech leaves your lips and Oikawa gasps in surprise as well, both of your hands instantly latching onto each other as your faces pale. Another scene flashes by and the two of you flinch, Umi screams in surprise at his side and Iwaizumi looks only mildly disturbed with the ridiculous amount of blood.

Umi’s hand shoots out for Oikawa’s and freezes, eyes snapping up to where his hands are wrapped tightly around yours, fear coloring both your faces and she shifts in her seat, eyes turning back to the movie without another word.

(Page 14)

“T-That wasn’t so bad,” you boast shakily, one hand still fisted around Iwaizumi’s jacket and he nods, humoring you.

“Yeah, the scene where he slipped through the attic and came down—“

“Don’t talk about it, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines. Umi is pressed to his side. “That was awful.”

“I didn’t like the scene where his eyeballs came out,” you groan honestly, pressing the back of your hands to your eyes. Oikawa nods his head, shaking it in disgust.

“I can’t believe they were willing to show something like that.”

Smiles curl on your lips nonetheless and you turn teasingly to Umi. “Not such a brave alpha now, is he?”

A smile flutters over her lips but it doesn’t meet her eyes. “Oikawa-kun is still definitely an alpha in my eyes.”

You withhold rolling your eyes, not catching the scent that barely curls off of Umi. Iwaizumi stiffens behind you, eyes narrowing slightly. Oikawa barely catches the wisp of a bitter scent in the air and his eyes turn downwards to the girl at his side as her lips part.

“And you really are an omega, aren’t you, (L/n)-chan?”

Her tone is completely harmless, but you slowly turn to face her, the smile that doesn’t meet her eyes still on her lips. “With all those pheromones, no wonder he couldn’t help but help you out.”

Her words slam into you as though she’d reeled her thin fist back and slammed it straight into your stomach.

“ _Hey_ ,” Iwaizumi starts, lips pulling back as he steps forward but Oikawa steps in front of him, all smiles and warm eyes.

“Umi-chan! That wasn’t very nice, you know I only have eyes for you~”

“I know,” she smiles up at him, linking arms and Oikawa smiles charmingly in return. “Alphas like you can’t help their pheromones after all.”

It’s only brief—fleeting. You reel it back in the moment it hits your own nose, but it’s not soon enough for them and Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s eyes instantly snap to you. Umi merely looks as though her point had been proven loud and clear and your eyes instantly drop to the floor.

The scent of your distress barely lingers in the air and you take a step back, rubbing the back of your head and you bow slightly, not even sure what to do anymore as the words spill uselessly past your lips, words your mother had reminded you that you should never feel the need to utter but they come tumbling past anyway.

“S-Sorry...”

(Page 15)

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I know,” you say earnestly. “I know—I promise. It just slipped out on accident. I’m sure she was just a little jealous is all, I understand. He’s her boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t look the slightest bit convinced. His thumb is rubbing soothing circles over your wrist, right where your scent glands are and it immediately calms you down, something you’re torn over whether to hate or love. Your friend looks royally pissed off, actually. The sight makes you smile and you turn your hand in his to rub your own fingers gently against his wrist.

“She wasn’t even talking to you and I thought you were going to do something you’d regret.”

“Would either of us have really regretted it?” Iwaizumi scoffs.

You jokingly nudge his shoulder with your own and he grins. The two of you are tucked away into your room, the rather disastrous outing receding far into the corners of your mind, but Umi’s words strike a strange fear in you that you bury, hoping to never feel again. You rest your head against his shoulder and Iwaizumi shifts so that you’re more comfortable.

“What are you thinking about?” His voice is a little deeper now.

“How manly you’re becoming.”

Iwaizumi threatens to smack a pillow in your face and you smile at the floor. “I’m fine.”

He doesn’t say anything, merely continues to rub soothing circles along your wrists. The soft scent that wraps thickly around the two of you is intoxicating and it threatens to lull you to sleep. But a fierce scent is suddenly assaulting your senses, wild with clear and bitter distress and your head shoots up. Iwaizumi only catches it a few seconds after you and the two of you turn your attention toward the door just as Oikawa comes barreling into you room.

You stare at him like a deer in the headlights. Oikawa’s eyes are rimmed a little red at the sides from where he might’ve been crying, his outfit from today a little disheveled as his chest rises and falls rapidly with his hurried breathes. He finally seems to grab some bit of calm and has the sense to close your door gently after swinging it open and he takes a step toward the two of you.

“I broke up with Umi-chan.”

Your mouth opens and then it closes. "W-Why?"

"I wasn't the alpha she was looking for." Oikawa half shrugs but he does it so fast he looks a little crazy, as though he could care less for the reason.

You stare at Oikawa in complete bewilderment. You don’t see Iwaizumi’s expression, focused solely on how desperately Oikawa seems to be watching you and feeling your nose sting with how strong the distress is wafting from him. Your mind races, trying to figure out what the best thing to do in this situation is and you promptly decide to throw all thoughts to the wind and go with instinct.

“The two of you were barely even dating anyway,” you tease softly, arms opening up wide.

Oikawa quickly strides across your room and buries himself in your arms, head nestling deep in the crook of your neck as you laugh. The force knocks you two down and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, shoving at Oikawa’s head with no mercy. “Whose fault do you think it was?”

“Comfort me,” Oikawa whines, and you roll your eyes as well, unable to hide the wide smile that stretching across your lips.

Your fingers curl in his thick locks and Oikawa nuzzles your scent gland, the warmth and comfort you’re wafting off settling over him instantly. “She was awful, anyway.”

“’Cause Stupidkawa has no taste.”

“You’re both awful! This is how you comfort someone after a break up?”

A laugh escapes your lips, bright and filled with ease. Oikawa’s lips are curling into a smile against the nape of your neck as well. Iwaizumi’s lips curl up the barest bit.

“This is going to happen often, isn’t it?”

“Probably.”

“You two are the worst! Completely merciless!”

Iwaizumi’s hand fists itself into your bedsheets before it smooths over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Most of the population around the world are betas, second most is alphas, and the smallest in population is omegas.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the feedback, urges to update, woes for poor Iwa-chan, and just everything in general. I'm ecstatic so many of you guys love this story and I'm in love with y'all for loving it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Heat-Haze Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa would like to say he tried.
> 
> Iwaizumi realizes the first of many regrets.
> 
> You understand what hell looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *when you say you'll update sooner but you disappear for a month because you're a dork* 
> 
> Love you all immensely, the support and love for this story is insane and I'll get to commenting on your comments because they're so wonderfully kind and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! It's such a fun story to write for me too :')
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s your third year of middle school where it all goes to shit.

You’re fairly certain no one really _meant_ for it to all go to shit. Certainly not Iwaizumi, who’s doing his best and working hard for the team, trying to keep Oikawa and you both in check. It’s not Oikawa, despite how much trouble he causes himself and the problems that come with him. And you certainly believe it’s not _you_ because _you_ never asked for any of this. You don’t ask to be an omega. You don’t ask for these problems. You don’t ask to be a burden on anyone.

It’s the world’s fault, you decide, because your entire world threatens to come crumbling down around you in flames and it all starts with a shy, socially awkward but determined young alpha named Kageyama Tobio.

And it all goes to shit from there.

(Page 16)

Over the past year, several things come to light as of late.

Oikawa is now picking up the habits of what you and Iwaizumi refer to as a “serial dater” as he goes through girls faster than the two of you can keep up with. Well, maybe not _that_ fast, since he manages to find time to be sad about all the breakups and come crawling back to you and demanding comfort and pressing his head in the crook of your neck instead of taking a slap from your wrist like you usually tried when he asked for comfort. Betas mostly, occasionally other omegas, once or twice another alpha female—but none of them last.

Iwaizumi’s your sanctuary amidst all this. When the pheromones come on a little too strong or looks linger on you a little longer than you’d like from people you don’t care for, he’s there. When you’re threatening to nod off in class and your notes come out as scribbles, he’s there. When you and Oikawa are on the verge of tearing at each other’s throats— _he’s there_. Iwaizumi is always there and he is constant and steady and you hold tight to him amidst the turbulent waters.

It’s a risky boat the three of you sail on, and Iwaizumi takes special care not to rock it.

The fact that you are an omega becomes hopelessly and blindingly clear. The ease you pick up pheromones and the way you can’t help but flinch when an alpha’s voice gets a little too loud. Your senses seem to push into overdrive and Oikawa’s face pressed tight against your neck is starting to send shivers down your spine—you’re not sure from what, and you don’t try to find out.

You’re approached occasionally by the occasional alpha or two, usually just hopeful, grinning teens who are drawn in by your sweet scent and are looking to snag an omega before they have to search later into their lives. Only once or twice on the street you’ve found yourself wary from a stranger’s gaze, but the people around you are quick to notice the discomfort you emit and kind betas or trustworthy officers offer to walk you home. When neither option is available, it’s usually Iwaizumi or Oikawa at your side, sending scathing glares.

You reek of Oikawa half the time, and you’re annoyed eight times out of ten, but the other two you’re thankful for the sharp, minty scent that tags along behind you because it helps ward people off. Oikawa seems to take great pleasure in this and Iwaizumi’s always there to smack him back into line and you don’t forget how apologetic he always looks when he grimaces at the fact that he can’t help you the same way.

 _It’d be nice._ You can’t help but think quietly to yourself, staring at the back of Iwaizumi’s head in the middle of class. Mint tugs at your clothes, ever so faintly, and your own quiet scent is beginning to wash over it. _To smell like Iwaizumi instead._

The musky, pine tree and earthy scent never fails to ground you. You’ve tried before, albeit secretly, from snatching his jackets after practice or tugging on his t-shirts when you’re over at his house. Iwaizumi’s scent sticks, but it never sticks as long as Oikawa’s does. Alpha perks.

You nearly fall out of your chair in surprise when Iwaizumi spares you a glance, shooting you a reprimanding glare over his shoulder and mouthing _pay attention_. You grimace, tucking back into your notes with a sigh as a pout tugs on your lips.

The teacher turns away to yell at a student who’d fallen asleep and something settles on your desk. You look to the corner where Iwaizumi had reached behind him and set down a small box of chocobabies. Your eyes widen and you snap your gaze back to his head where the tips of his ears have turned a little red and his shoulders hunch forward.

“Hold out a little longer,” he grunts. “Or you’ll fail again.”

The smile that splits powerfully across your face is impossibly wide. A few classmates glance over, the rolling waves of your happiness spreading out in a scent like that of what it smells like just after it rains. It’s crisp and sweet, breezy and tugs at your lips and threatens to make others smile. Infectious. Some shoulders relax and smiles curl on the people near you because of your scent.

Your teacher turns sharply at the smell, eyes narrowing suspiciously because you’re never this happy in class and you quickly turn your attention back to your notes, unable to see the small smile that’s curled halfway across Iwaizumi’s lips as he hides it behind the palm of his hand, resting his elbow on the desk.

(Page 17)

“Senpai, please teach me how to serve!”

You’re all only several weeks into the new school year.

Papers are rolling around and mock tests are being offered because the time to think about your career path is drawing near. High school, college, work force—all the things that come with growing up. For some the path is clear; get a job, work hard, be successful, have a family. For others it’s crystal clear, stand there and look pretty and wait to be picked up by some dashing alpha who’ll take care of you for the rest of your life.

For others, it’s muddled and murky and hard to find a single spot to place your foot. Your eyes are constantly narrowed, peering around corners, poking at ledges as you do your best to navigate and pray that your boat doesn’t sink.

 _Well._ You roll your fingers over the volleyball in your hands, picking at the stitching around it and reminding yourself to tell the head coach the new shipment was coming next week. _I guess going wherever those two go for high school at least doesn’t sound so bad._

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had already started pouring through catalogs and keeping up with the latest update of schools from their area. The best volleyball team was top priority, and you already knew from the amount of scouters who’d approached you and the coach for stats on Oikawa that your friend merely needed to decide and he’d slide in with ease. _There’s also that jackass tree to think about._

Your lips quirk at the corners and you toss the ball to a player who calls for one. _Wherever he goes I doubt they’ll want to go._ Iwaizumi and Oikawa are an unbreakable, powerful duo, so you’re almost certain that whoever wants Oikawa has their eye on the wing spiker as well. They work in tandem without even batting an eye—and that counts just like every point.

“Please! Teach me how to serve!”

The request echoes loudly in the gymnasium and you turn around in curiosity. Your nose pricks and your face scrunches up instantly at the sharp, burning smell that assaults your senses.

It’s spicy and bitter and has all the telltale signs of _danger, back off, go away_. Resentment rings high amidst it all and you blink in surprise at Oikawa’s glowering face and the bowing first year holding a ball tight to his chest. Nothing threatening wafts from the black haired first year and you cock your head curiously. Eyes flickering back to Oikawa who’s lips are tugging down into that kind of half scowl half smirk thing he does when he doesn’t want to show how annoyed he is but fails.

“No way,” Oikawa snaps, turning his head aside with a huff. “Why should I? Go away.”

 _What’s his name again?_ Your brow furrows in thought and you head over to the benches, grabbing your binder and flipping through the folder of new first years who’d made it on the team. _Ah._

Kageyama Tobio.

The first year had apparently been one of the most promising. The head coach was taking an especial interest in him, claiming offhandedly to you that the kid seemed to be some kind of volleyball genius. “Wants to play setter,” the coach had said, looking amused. “Looks like he was born for it.”

Your eyes curiously dart to the corner of his name beside his health file. Alpha. You look back up and find Oikawa marching away with an annoyed Iwaizumi in tow and Kageyama staring after them with nothing but quiet determination.

 _A natural born genius._ You set the binder down and grab a few water bottles instead, sighing as the bitter scent of a threat hangs in the air and the other players look only a bit put off. _Tooru hates that kind of stuff._

Bias aside, you _were_ the team manager after all. The only one now, after your senpai had graduated last year with a reassuring smile and a pat to your shoulder. You juggle three bottles and head first to where the scent is the strongest, Oikawa and Iwaizumi discussing something at the end line of the court as they go through hand signals.

Oikawa turns first, head shooting up as he catches a whiff of you and he turns with a bright, beaming smile, eyes locking on to you instantly. Iwaizumi looks up after, brows creased but they soften at the sight of you. “(Y/n)-chan~ How sweet! Looking after your team like that, you really are the best manager—“

“Don’t forget you’re team captain,” You shove the bottle into his face and Oikawa makes an indignant sound. You strangely feel the prick of eyes on the back of your neck but ignore it—Oikawa and Iwaizumi are right in front of you after all, so who would be looking? “Act like it.”

Oikawa pouts and you hand Iwaizumi his. He gives you a small nod of thanks, popping the cap and tipping his head back. Your eyes follow a trail of water that curls down his neck for a split second before you shake your head, rubbing your arm as you grip the third bottle a little tighter. “I was talking to coach earlier and it looks like the scrimmage with one of the high school teams is good to go. Did you guys run through the last play yet?”

“This idiot lost sleep over it,” Iwaizumi snorts.

Oikawa merely smirked, running a hand through his hair and tipping his head back. “Well, it is my duty after all as captain to be doing his best and giving it his all for my lovely team. (Y/n)-chan worked so hard to get this scrimmage with the other team so I can’t let her down!”

“I also found this one from Inter-High,” You pull the disc from your folder and hand it to Iwaizumi. “Huddle up with the others and I’ll try to get another copy.”

“(Y/n)-chan, how rude! Don’t ignore me,” Oikawa whines, tugging at your jacket and you shoot him a look.

“You control yourself a bit,” you mutter. “The gym stinks now because of you. I don’t know what that kid did but he’s just a newbie. No need to be so mean and stingy.”

Oikawa’s eyes flicker. Resentment wafts faintly off of him and the corners of his mouth tug downwards but his smile remains. “That brat’s no newbie.”

Your brows furrow slightly at his words and Oikawa tugs a little harder on your jersey, brows furrowing and lips pouting and you suddenly know _exactly_ where this is going—

“Comfort me,” Oikawa demands, imploring and intent.

You pause for a moment before nodding. Oikawa’s eyes light up in pleasant surprise and he steps toward you to embrace you. Your hand raises up and you promptly smack your wrist into his face, rubbing your scent glands into his cheek. “Get back to work, dork.”

“How cruel!” Oikawa whines. “You’re the stingy one (Y/n)-chan!”

That brings a smile to your face and you press your hand with a touch of softness into his cheek. Oikawa makes a noise in the back of his throat, clearly still upset but deciding he’ll take what he can get from you as he inhales deeply and then you pull your hand away.

Iwaizumi’s scowling, gripping his bottle as he contemplates chucking it at Oikawa, but without any further delay the captain is turning on his heel, revitalized and beaming with fierce determination. “One more time, let’s do this!”

You shuffle back to make room for the other players and smile. Pride flutters in your chest, loud and beaming and you turn to face your next stop.

His eyes instantly snap to the floor and you blink, realizing the first year had been the one watching you. With a shrug you begin to make your way to him and he seems to panic for a moment before making himself look busy with gathering stray balls.

“I thought you’re supposed to be practicing serves,” you comment easily, stopping a few feet from him and he stiffens, balls gathered in his arms and threatening to fall.

He’s quiet for a moment before he slowly turns to face you, not quite meeting your gaze. “I already finished.”

 _He was supposed to do fifty._ You feel a twinge of respect and grab the metal crate nearby, rolling it over to the two of you. “Here.”

“T-Thanks,” he quickly dumps the balls in and then stands there for a moment, looking just as awkward as this whole thing was beginning to feel and you roll your eyes. _Tooru’s worrying over nothing._

“Good work then,” you offer him a small smile, an honest one, and hand him the bottle. He looks startled, eyes snapping to Oikawa and then back to you and then back to Oikawa and you roll your eyes, tossing the bottle at him. “Don’t worry about him, he’s all bark and usually no bite.”

“T-Thanks,” he repeats, flailing a moment to catch the bottle and then he has it secure in his grip. He looks at it for a moment, as though it held all the secrets he needed.

You’re about ready to call it quits and bother Iwaizumi instead, but he suddenly looks up with a startling ferocity and you see nothing but determination and wonder and a hungry desire to learn as he opens his mouth and—

“Are you Oikawa-senpai’s mate?”

There’s nothing in your hands for you to drop out of shock, so your jaw drops open instead. Your eyes nearly bulge out of your head and you choke, stumbling over words and mind racing at a thousand thoughts per hour because _what the hell?_ “N-N-No! No, _no_ , no. We’re not—it’s not like that.”

He looks shocked and you hurriedly continued on, “No— _listen_ , I don’t know where you got that idea but we’re just friends. I’ve known that idiot since he was in diapers—Hajime too. There’s... _no_ , just no.”

You’ve gotten a question like this before, so it shouldn’t have rattled you this badly. But lately you’ve been feeling a little out of touch with your own emotions—which was proven by the fact that you and Oikawa got into more fights than usual—but you chalked it up to merely worrying to much about the upcoming scrimmage. Kageyama looks uncertain, as though he doesn’t quite believe what you’re saying and you’re tempted this time to smack him.

“There’s nothing like that going on,” you say again, finality in every inch of your voice. Oikawa means the world to you and more, which is exactly why you’d never once considered him in any sort of fashion like that. Friend stayed friends. Besides, having a mate was the _last_ thing on your mind.

Musky pine tugs at your memory and you shake it off. Kageyama flushes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “S-Sorry, forgive me senpai. I didn’t mean to offend you—“

“What does that even have to do with anything?” You prompt, narrowing your eyes suspiciously.

Kageyama squirms a bit under your stare, and it’s a little refreshing because whenever you usually had a temper with alphas, they started to get a little mean. But he’s newly presented and awkward and seems to mean well, so you doubt he’s got the slightest idea of his own pheromones and instincts.

“I... I thought maybe you could talk to him about teaching me,” he mumbles out finally and you blink. _God, this team is filled with idiots._

“I think you’re doing plenty fine on your own right now,” you offer gently. “Tooru’s just an idiot sometimes. I’m hearing great things about you so there’s no need to rush. You don’t learn a serve in a day—“

“I want to be the best,” he rushes out, eager and eyes shining and you feel a small tug because he’s so _earnest_. “Oikawa-senpai stands at the top of all that, if I can learn from him then one day—“

“Try finishing your chores first, _newbie_ ,” you grin, tossing a stray ball his way and he catches it with ease, looking at you in surprise. “Then we’ll go from there.”

“But—“

“No buts, or I’ll get the coach to make you run laps.”

(Page 18)

“Honey, your room’s a mess.”

You ignore your mother in favor of digging through old notes. The scrimmage is about a week away and you need to make sure everything is good to go. It’s a tough match against a powerful high school team, and you knew there would be scouts there as well—there was a lot riding on it.

She clicks her tongue, surveying the sheets pushed into a corner and the way your clothes are strewn into messy piles. A few of Iwaizumi’s shirts are mixed in, with a hoodie you stole ages ago and a few of Oikawa’s jackets lounging around in the corner. Your mother picks up what looks to be her and your father’s comforter in the corner of your room and she pauses, glancing over to your hunched over back and furious scribbling.

She glances around the room one more time, taking in the piles of clothes, considering your unusually shorter temper than usual and her lips purse, eyes turning to you in slight worry.

“Just... let me know if you need anything, alright?”

You nod furiously and then stop, looking up with shining eyes and a warm smile, “Thanks mama, I will, sorry for all this.” She smiles warmly in return and you furiously throw yourself back into your work. “I promise I’ll clean it up soon!”

Your mother mindfully places the comforter onto the makeshift cocoon you have going on in your bed and warmly ruffles your hair before slipping out of your room.

(Page 19)

You’re not really sure how it starts, but Kageyama Tobio has essentially become some sort of—well, _duckling_.

You don’t notice it at first, during practice and on occasion when you pass him in the halls—which is rare, but he seems intent on harassing Oikawa even off the courts to get him to teach him—and Oikawa becomes torn between pummeling his face into the ground the most classy way possible or sticking to your side.

Your kind words and nods to Kageyama haven’t gone unnoticed by your friends. Oikawa’s snapping at your heels about it and Iwaizumi merely looks amused by the whole thing, perhaps even the slightest bit wary, when he watches Kageyama follow in your shadows during practice or offers to help you out when he’s not busy himself.

What your two friends _don’t_ know though, is that most of the first years are pretty nice kids anyway—Kindaichi for one, and though the boys are shy, stuttering messes, they respect you for your hard work as manager and don’t ever really comment on the fact that you’re an omega. This of course, makes you love them ten times more because society, warped as it still is, changes, and you hope with every new year more progress can be made too.

“Senpai!”

You and Mika halt, the other girl whipping her head around curiously with a juice box straw pursed between her lips. You’ve got half a milk bread pressed between your mouth and the two of you blink as Kageyama fast walks in that awkwardly determined fashion of his toward you.

Mika makes a noise of surprise, picking up on his scent when he comes near enough and she darts her eyes nervously to you. You’re unaffected though, merely waiting while a few other third years glance to this strange first year who comes to an abrupt halt in front of you.

“I-I heard you have the schedules for next week’s scrimmages!” Kageyama says curtly, but there’s no harm to his tone and you tilt your head, absently thinking for a moment before nodding.

You tug off a piece of bread and chew before answering, “I do.”

Mika’s darting her eyes between the two of you as though she were watching some sort of tennis match. The beta looks unusually unnerved and you make a note to ask her about it as you shuffle through your pockets and tug out your phone. Kageyama is waiting like an attentive and overeager puppy and you smile a bit, “I don’t have it on me now though, we’re in school, dork.”

His cheeks flush and he nods, understanding instantly. He looks ready to run and you roll your eyes, mildly charmed by his straight-laced though brash nature. You hand him your phone with a new contact screen opened up. “Here, give me your number and I’ll send it to you, okay? Make sure you send it to the other guys too.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” Your smile widens and he quickly types in his number, checking over it once to make sure it’s right and then hands it to you as though he were handing over a confession.

Mika looks startled and you ruffle the top of his head affectionately. “Now scram.”

Kageyama’s mouth opens in protest but he merely has this constipated looking pout before heading off in that awkward way of his again.

You watch him until he disappears around the corner and bring the bread back to your lips when hands smack your cheeks and jerk your head around to Mika’s horrified gaze. “Wasn’t that kid an _alpha_?”

“Yeah?”

“ _An alpha_?”

Slowly you attempt to bring the bread back up to your lips because you have a feeling this isn’t going anywhere, but Mika smacks your hand and demands attention. “What the heck are you doing chatting it up with a first year alpha like that? Kids like that aren’t easy to handle, you know! Their hormones are all out of whack and they’re still settling into their genders so what if he—“

“Exactly,” you say simply. “He literally _just_ became an alpha, there’s no problem to it anyway. I’m still his senpai and that doesn’t change things.”

“He didn’t just become an alpha,” Mika says gently, you want to feel annoyed but her eyes are surprisingly earnest. “He was _born_ an alpha. He found out he was one recently, but it doesn’t change what’s always been there.”

Her words strike a strange chord in you. It’s not the same way Umi’s annoying shit had bothered you, though you wish it was. There’s an underlying _truth_ beneath those words that scare you but you chose, as always, to shove it to the back of your mind and ignore it. (You realize, later on, that they’re called instincts for a reason.)

“I didn’t think you were one to go for younger guys anyway,” Mika adds with a bit of humor, but your brows furrow.

“What are you trying to say?” You manage instead. “Be careful or he’ll attack me?”

Mika’s lips purse and she looks torn for a moment, eyes darting over your shoulder before back at you. “I’m more worried for _him_.”

You blink at her, completely startled by her words. “I would never hurt him—“

“Eh~ I guess even (Y/N)-chan can have girlfriends too!”

Mint, sharp and biting curls tightly around you. You automatically roll your eyes as Oikawa appears at your side, pressing close to you with his hands resting casually in his pockets. His fluffy, thick brown locks look particularly on point today and the half smile curving across his face reveals pearly white teeth and his slightly sharper canines.

Mika’s face flushes automatically, reaching a hand to comb through her wavy locks. “Hello, Oikawa-kun.”

“Hiya!” Oikawa chirps, leaning a bit over you so he can rest his chin on top of your head and you’ve mastered a face as blank as Iwaizumi’s during this treatment. “I think I’ve seen you once or twice at our games, right? What was your name again?”

“Ito, Mika,” she offers shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. You feel a little guilty, all of a sudden, realizing you could’ve helped her meet her crush a lot sooner considering she was a rather kind person after all, and maybe she could do Oikawa some good. “Thank you for all your hard work, Oikawa-kun, your sets are amazing.”

Oikawa’s eyes shine a little brighter, noting that she’d praised him for his volleyball and not just this looks. It’s an easy way to his heart and you subtly nod to Mika, Oikawa’s head bobbing a bit with the gesture since it rests on the crown of your head. _That’s the way to go, girl._

“It’s nice to meet you, Ito-chan,” Oikawa says cheerfully, he offers her one of his blinding smiles and Mika returns it with shining eyes, but there’s still a slightly unsettled scent that lingers, it’s hesitant and worrisome, and you realize you’re the only one catching onto it. “I don’t know how you can put up with my rowdy (Y/n)-chan. She can be so uncute sometimes so it’d be nice if a cute girl like you teaches her a thing or two—“

“I’ll teach _you_ a thing or two,” you mutter, biting into your bread and Oikawa perks up, pressing flushed up against you as he drops his head to your shoulder.

You roll your eyes, automatically raising the milk bread up and he hums happily beside your ear, the noise instantly forcing your shoulders to relax and a bit of a smile to curl on your lips. “It’s because the omega in you knows you’re doing something right.” People would explain, but you imagine shoving them out a window and telling that it’s because he’s someone you love and making the people you love happy is reason in itself to be happy too.

Mika watches the two of you in silence, a smile still curled on her lips but the smell tugs at your attention. Oikawa’s chewing happily by your ear, his hands still in his pockets as he leans over you. “You okay, Mika?”

“Yeah, just thinking about something,” Mika responds, smile widening but it doesn’t meet her eyes. Oikawa spares her a glance that you can’t see, taking her in entirely but his attention drifts back to you.

He looks thoughtful, pausing for a moment and then he tips his head, closer to the side of your neck and you stiffen. “Don’t tell me you want another pity session?”

“You smell,” Oikawa says flatly, his tone is teasing but only Mika is in view to see the way his eyes sharpen and he looks slightly unsettled.

Your jaw drops and you shove the milk bread into his mouth. Oikawa gags and you whirl around to tell him he’s being rude. His hands slip out of his pockets, trying to ward you off and calm you down like you’re a startled animal. He grins boyishly and you can’t help but grin in return, punching him in the arm and for a moment it just all feels fine.

Mika grips her arm tightly, looking slightly worried as she turns her gaze out the window.

(Page 20)

A shot of adrenaline surges through your system as you nearly miss a step, heart leaping in your throat.

Iwaizumi’s arm shoots out in a second, snagging your arm and holding you steady. “Oi! Watch where you’re going. That could’ve been bad, you know.”

“Thanks, Haji,” you blink, rather startled yourself with your carelessness as of late. You’d been rather absent minded—though you’ve always been a touch easily distracted, you’re more so than usual. “Sorry.”

He frowns, but the furrow in his brows expresses worry more than annoyance. He gently pulls you back to your feet and his grip on your arm is warm, it sends waves of comfort through you as his scent tentatively stretches out to you. Beta pheromones are never as strong as alphas, they can’t be, after all, but it’s the fact that it’s Iwaizumi, your friend, your anchor, that makes it all the better and you sigh in content as musky pine washes over you.

“You alright?” he says gruffly, and his fingers smooth out over your arm. “You’ve been a bit out of it lately.”

“I think I might’ve caught a bug,” you admit, the two of you moving to the side of the staircase so other students can move past. “I just feel a bit slower than usual... I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“If you need a break tell the coach,” Iwaizumi mutters, his grip on your arm is soft, and though his lips are turned down in a frown, the worry in his eyes is clear. “I know you’ve been really going at that game we have next week.”

“Maybe I should start looking for another manager,” you muse. It _has_ been a bit harder lately with all the workload suddenly pushed onto your shoulders, but the coach has been exceptionally kind and understanding and you don’t want to let him down.

Omegas can handle hard work too.

Iwaizumi snorts. “There’s no shortage of girls who want to be in your position, you know.”

“Don’t remind me,” you roll your eyes. “Tooru’s been exceptionally clingy these past few days.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as well at this. “Don’t we all know it. You indulge him too much.”

“Wha—I do not! I’m very stern with him.”

Iwaizumi grunts, “So when he flashes you those soft eyes and tugs at your shirt you totally always turn him away—“

You playfully shove his shoulder and he shoots you an impish grin, boyish and wide and it makes whatever hazy thoughts clear in an instant. “You know, Haji, there are plenty of girls who want to be on the team because of that handsome, manly wing spiker who’s always so rough—“

“I’m letting you trip next time.”

“Oh, you know you love me.” You snatch the blazer that’s folded over his bag and happily shrug it on, his scent washing over you as you practically skip after him and Iwaizumi pretends not to be amused by the whole thing with a scowl on his lips instead. “There’s a new bakery that opened up last weekend, we should go!”

“They got milk bread?”

“Supposedly pretty good, but they’ve got the coffee cake you like too!”

“What about those pudding cups you always like?”

“I think they have that too—their cream puffs are meant to be killer though.”

(Page 21)

“Wait here, senpai, I’ll finish this up!”

Normally you’d smack Kageyama on the back of the head and remind him that you’re not weak and you can handle it yourself, but today you’re feeling especially drained and out of sorts, so you don’t fight his offer.

Your new shadow quickly waits to make sure you’ve sat down on one of the benches. When you make a show out of the whole thing to make it clear you’re resting, he nods in approval and rushes off to finish gathering the rest of the volleyballs.

You don’t admit it out loud, but you’ve grown a little fond of the rough first year. Though he comes off a little intimidating, he seems like a fairly earnest kid and the way this taller, fiercer alpha follows behind you like a curious puppy is endearing in its own right.

Kageyama merely tags along behind you, helping put away balls and the like because you’re his outlet for information on Oikawa—which you give sparingly, because in your own right you can be a little selfish about your friends too—and he seems to like your company because he doesn’t get along well with most girls—“I try to talk to the ones in my class sometimes but they run away or just stare at me from far away.”

 _Perhaps a prince in the making._ You muse, watching Kageyama from across the gym as he struggles with gathering too many balls in his arms and a few tumble out of his grip. He looks outraged by the idea of the volleyballs betraying him and his head whips around, as though unsure of what ball to attack first and you smile. He’s awkward, and a bit rough, but he’s a nice guy.

You’re especially mindful not to bring up the first year around Oikawa. His annoyance and dislike for the first year runs deeper than you thought, and it’s a little unnerving to be honest how snappy he gets when you even mention Kageyama when you’re just going over little things in your clipboard. Part of you gets where your friend is coming from, because you know him like you know the back of your hand—Oikawa and Iwaizumi come first in your life before any new friend you can ever make, they’re parts to you that are impossible to imagine living without.

But Oikawa in particular has been sticking to your side like glue—which is normal, on most circumstances, but he’s strangely... _intense_ about the way he goes about it. He seeks you out more often than usual, always pressing close to your side, watching your moves with avid interest, and he’s come to a point that’s essentially hovering non-stop and you’re a little tempted to smack him and ask what’s wrong.

It’s this sudden change in attitude too that has you more careful about your choice of words and being seen with Kageyama outside of practice. Oikawa’s fiercer attitude toward the first year doesn’t seem to be improving anytime soon, and with how _possessive_ he’s become these past few days, you doubt he’d take well to your special treatment of the first year.

Not that you’d let him stop you, of course, but you’d rather avoid any unnecessary yelling and snapping when you’ve been feeling so sick lately.

Iwaizumi strangely enough seems to be a little more worried about you nowadays as well, watching you when you two take the stairs or checking your temperature, but you chalk that up to his knowledge of the fact that you might’ve caught a bug.

 _Speaking of which._ You grimace, tugging at the collar of your uniform. You needed to go change to your loose shirt and the team jacket to get ready for practice, but you’re rather sluggish today and it’s getting warmer than you thought. _Maybe I am getting sick._

Kageyama growls lowly, glaring at the balls that keep tumbling from his grip. One bounces all the way to the gym entrance and you laugh, shakily standing. “Here, let me help.”

“I-I’ve got it,” Kageyama protests fiercely, but you make your way toward him anyway to bend down and help.

“It’s fine,” you appease, a small smile on your lips but things are starting to get a little blurry. “Practice is gonna start soon and you’ve already been working hard.”

Kageyama stiffens, crouched down in front of you and gripping a ball harder than he needs to. He sniffs the air once, brows furrowing and he looks up at you and freezes, eyes widening at your deeply flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. “(L/n)-senpai, are you alright?”

“Coach will... kill me...” you mumble, stumbling back and you fall back, barely catching yourself with your hands as you press one to your throbbing head. “If you... over work...”

“(L/n)-senpai?” Kageyama prompts hurriedly, his eyes wide with worry. “(L/n)—“

His scent suddenly hits you full force and you feel your entire body coil tightly like a hot wire. Kageyama’s scent is rough, not fully settled but it has the faintness of something sweet. There’s a sharper, warmer smell that suddenly permeates the air and your body shudders. It’s horribly sweet, soft and coaxing and it makes your head spin and your skin hot and—

Kageyama falls back, slapping a hand over his mouth and nose as he attempts to scoot back a step. But his entire body stills, taut and rigid and his eyes are watching you intently, curious and sharp but there’s confusion and worry breaking through that cloud as he tries not to breathe. “S-Senpai, you...”

Kageyama chokes, pressing both hands to his mouth and the look of startled realization on his face is disbelieving. The sharp tang of his own alpha pheromones nearly send you into overdrive, but a single, clear and powerful thread of _fear_ that suddenly races through your mind has you fighting through the heated fog as you realize in absolute horror—

“Heat,” you choke out, strangled and panting and your eyes widen as you clutch at your uniform, tugging harshly on your necktie in an attempt to pull it free and try and bring you back to your senses. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Kageyama’s eyes are growing clouded and your fear increases tenfold because _holy shit_ —you needed to do something _now_ before—

A sharp scent floods the entire gym in a matter of seconds. It’s fierce and rolling and _powerful, powerful, powerful_. It demands to be acknowledged and your entire body is thrown into overdrive, your hands hit the floor and you're on your hands and knees, panting furiously as the smell makes your head spin and your skin is _hot, hot, hot_. But there’s still that thread of sanity you’re clinging so desperately too because you’ve spent so long fighting the omega you loathe that you’re able to realize in the midst of this heated haze that you _know_ this smell.

It burns your eyes, fills your lungs and curls so thickly around you that you nearly fall to a crumpled mess of limbs and whimpers. But you force your tearful eyes to trail toward the door of the gym.

Kageyama’s scent is strong—it’s the closest to you and he’s barely managed to tear his gaze from your trembling, sweet scented form to the doorway and he stills.

The sun streaking through the door makes the tips of chocolate brown look a little golden. His nails are digging so hard into the volleyball in his hands that they’re nearly ripping at the seams. Milk chocolate brown eyes have pinned you in place, they send a fierce shudder through your body, heated and intense and they _swallow_ you whole as they burn and burn and burn.

The volleyball drops to his feet and rolls away. His lips are barely parted, drinking in your thick, sweet scent and for a moment Oikawa’s eyes shine, there’s an almost dreamy, wanting look on his face that seems to almost pain him as he takes a step toward you.

Oikawa’s scent is all you feel as it coaxes and calls at you, it tugs at your mind and you feel a whimper escape your lips before you can stop it. He licks his lips and he sees only you, you, you when his entire body suddenly goes taut, it pulls and goes rigid like an iron rod and the scent of another alpha seems to slap him hard across the face.

Oikawa freezes, he’s so still it’s almost frightening and you barely have the good sense amidst your heat clouded mind to realize _fuck_ as he painfully tears his eyes off your trembling form and they settle on none other than Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama Tobio who he _knows_ has been following at your heels but he’s been patient, patient, patient because he doesn’t want to make you angry, he wants you to be happy and smiling at him even though the kid pisses him off.

Kageyama Tobio who threatens him in ways he doubts the first year even realizes himself because he _hates_ geniuses, he _hates_ that he can achieve what Oikawa has worked so hard to have in a number of minutes.

Kageyama Tobio who has _no_ business in your life and has _no_ business to be sending you texts like you’re good friends.

Kageyama Tobio, whose scent he’s noticed sticks a little to your clothes and it _pisses him off_.

Kageyama Tobio who is staring at you with a trace of want he can’t help and is closer to you than Oikawa is right now.

Kageyama Tobio who is—

 _—an alpha_.

The scent in the air changes from its coaxing and tempting call and your blood runs cold. Even though hormones are running mad through your body your mind is becoming crystal clear because despite the instincts urging you to do what your body is begging you to do, there is an instinct that overpowers any of that because it floods your system and you feel—

_Fear._

For a split second, you think of Iwaizumi.

It all happens in a series of seconds.

Kageyama goes rigid, his eyes snapping away from you and landing sharply on Oikawa.

Oikawa’s lips pull back into a ferocious snarl and it rips through the air like a knife.

Your head whips around so fast to Oikawa because you know exactly what’s about to happen next because every cell in your body screams _danger_ because—

Oikawa’s fangs drop.

And all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(Mentioned before but again for more depth) "Dropping fangs" is a term used to describe a very common alpha function. Since alphas are born with more prominent canines, they become sharper and more pronounced hence "dropping fangs" when an alpha decides to use them, usually during moments when the alpha is about to form a bond with his/her mate. In the past, however, it was a very ferocious and common way to show immense rage/anger and feeling threatened. It was commonly used when an alpha meant to show other alphas in a very fierce manner an omega is theirs or to show another alpha they mean to fight. In this day and age, society has come to think of it as an extreme show of aggression and not fit for public display or social standards (someone flat out punching you straight to the face and doing it repeatedly is the equivalent of what dropping fangs means) and it's usually looked down upon unless the situation is that dire (like someone threatening to kill your mate) There are a wider variety of ways to show anger and aggression, so "dropping fangs" is a very startling action that shows the full extent of rage and intent.
> 
> *comes back after a month and leaves off with cliffhanger*
> 
> This chapter was ridiculously fun to write, which I'm not sure is good or bad. I promise they'll get a break at some point :') I've also been asked a few times but yes! I am Marshmellowtime. That's my user on FF for fans who've come from there and are reading here and caught hints of familiar writing. My FF account is where I've been writing the longest and where my various OC fics are, several of which are BNHA and Haikyuu, so feel free to give 'em a whirl. I've just recently spread out to AO3 as well because it's easier to put reader-inserts here.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	8. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize something amidst the heat and haze.
> 
> Oikawa realizes something too.
> 
> You'll both take it to your grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm sorry this took so long, this one's been ready for almost a week now but for some reason I couldn't upload it? I was having some weird issues and every time I tried to post it blacked out but I think this 3478934 time will finally work, hope you all enjoy!

You remember something Iwaizumi had said once.

 _“You guys act like oil and water,”_ he’d said, chewing around his bread as he glanced to you and watched you angrily tear at your own lunch, fed up over something Oikawa had said. _“But you guys are like oil to a flame.”_

 _“What are you talking about?”_ You’d snapped, glancing to your friend and having dearly hoped he’d side with you this time instead of voicing his usually truthful statements.

Iwaizumi had looked thoughtful, turning his lunch in his hands before he’d shrugged. _“You guys may fight a lot, but you work off of each other.”_

_“You keep each other going."_

You’re not sure why those words come flooding to you all in this moment.

Sneakers screech across the sleek gym floors—there’s a thick, bitter smell in the air that has your mind racing but you’re hauling yourself to your feet before you even realize it. A loud, furious snarl fills your ears and before you can understand what you’re doing amidst your heat clouded mind, your hands are fisting themselves into a uniform as sharp mint washes over you.

“Get away from her!” Oikawa snarls, threatening to shove past you as Kageyama rises to his feet in an instant, shoulders tensed and legs braced to prepare himself for the coming fight. His eyes are blown wide, darting rapidly from to Oikawa and the sharp fangs peeking from Oikawa’s mouth as his lips contort into a furious snarl and his growls rip through the air like a knife. His fingers tremble, clenching and unclenching into fists because he’s torn between whether or not to strike or run. Good sense should tell him to run, alpha with potential or not, he’s young and newly presented and he can’t do anything against someone like Oikawa who’s been a prime alpha from the start.

 _In another world,_ you realize bitterly, _he could yell and call him an idiot and just punch him._

 _In another world,_ you want to scream, _you could do the same._

But you’ll have to make do with what you’ve got.

Oikawa snarls—deep and throaty and _vicious._ His eyes are like slits as he grapples for a grip on Kageyama who’s weaseling in and out of his grasp. His eyes haven’t darted to you for second yet because instincts dictate to run off the potential threat to your potential mate before anything else. Something tickles the back of your mind, an idea maybe, but your own stupid thoughts are getting in the way first.

 _First heats are the worst._ Said everyone who could understand what you’d be going through. Doctors. Your parents. Other omegas who noticed. You were right on the dot to finally experience your own, but it just had to be fucking now. You’d wanted to hole up somewhere in misery and rough it out just like always, but no, _no, no_ , it can never be that way. _Your way._

You feel hot. Feverish. _Burning._ You want to claw at your skin, rip your clothes off and dive headfirst into the school’s pool. You want to shove yourself into a freezer and never come out. You feel weak, raw. Every touch is sensitive, every sense is heightened, and your body is screaming and shoving you from all sides to do what you were meant to do because you’ve got two alphas right here—

_BUT THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANT, SO FUCK OFF._

You imagine your fingers lunging for Oikawa’s back, but in reality they’re barely gripping onto the edge of his uniform. His entire body goes rigid for a brief second, senses in hyper drive with your heat clouded, sickly sweet scent. _Use it. Use it._ You pant, legs trembling from the force of gripping onto your childhood friend so tightly to stop him from making a mistake— _this isn’t him. This isn’t you. It’s just_ —

Instinct.

“Mine!” Oikawa seethes, lunging past you and swiping at Kageyama who leapt back, entire body wound like a tight wire. “Mine. Mine. Mine. She’s mine. She’s always been mine—you can’t have her!”

“Kageyama!” You shout, sucking in greedy gasps of air and the first year’s eyes snap to you. “ _Go._ Go now! Go get the coach or a teacher or someone—we need help!”

His lips part, eyes wide with fear and worry rising above it all because even he can tell with that egghead of his the dangers of what could transpire. You grit your teeth, mustering as much command into your voice as you can and you nearly scream at him, voice raw, “GO!”

Oikawa snarls in response. He makes another lunge for Kageyama and you wind your arms tight around his waist, digging shaky, trembling feet into the slippery gym floor to hold him off. Oikawa freezes for a split second and Kageyama takes a step back. “Now, damn it!”

“Hang on, senpai!” Kageyama said fiercely, shooting past you two and Oikawa’s nearly on his heels but you grip him with every bit of strength you can muster. “Just hang on!”

 _I’m trying, idiot._ His sneakered feet skid across the ground and you barely get the chance to see his head disappear until the entire gym floods with one scent that you’ve known your entire life. From when you learned to walk to now, the scent that he’s always had wrapped so tightly around you—

“Tooru,” you murmur into his back, pressing you face deep and choking on his scent.

Oikawa breathes.

You feel his heart hammering beneath your fingertips. It flutters and hits, heavy like when he’s bouncing the ball before his serve. It’s familiar too. His shoulders rise and fall, taming his frenzied breath as his entire body stills beneath your touch and you feel all of his senses and attention shift toward you.

His muscles tense.

“(Y/n)-chan,” your name is like honey on his lips and you choke on another breath of him, “you smell so good.”

 _You too, Ru, you too._ You shut your eyes and keep your grip tight on him as you feel his body shift, his legs take a step forward. “Tooru.... w-we’re both in one... hell of a s-shitty situation.”

You breathe, “But I need... I need y-you to listen, okay?”

Oikawa is so still you almost want to turn him around and face him yourself. There’s a good half of your body that’s egging you on, purring and panting and begging you to do what you need to do with this alpha, this perfect, beautiful alpha standing right here in front of you.

 _He cares about you._ The voice whispers. _He’s known you for forever. He’ll take care of you. He always has. Always. Always. Strong. Strong—he’s strong. Turn. Turn around. Just step back. More. More. More—_

“Shut up,” you whisper softly to yourself.

You shut your eyes and keep your grip on Oikawa tight. It seems to be your touch that’s keeping him in place right now. You don’t know what’s going on in his mind—have his fangs receded? _Probably not_. You’re entering your heat and there was another alpha here just moments ago, his senses must be going haywire right now.

 _Alphas don’t want to scare you off._ It makes you sick to think like this, but that’s the way it is. It’s your biology—you can’t run from what runs through your veins. He’s fought off the threat. What comes next? _He’s not going to be attacking me. He’ll want—_

“(Y/n),” Oikawa says once more. His voice is thick, it curls around your throat and you keep your legs as steady as you can. _Don’t let him move_. “I want to see you.”

You shake your head against his back. _Hurry up, Tobio!_

Oikawa stirs in your grip and you shuffle slightly to keep yourself just in the right place. He breathes in and out and you feel his scent, his _aura_ flood around you. It’s probing and suffocating and it takes all you have no to be coaxed into what you’re both dying for next.

“I want to see you.”

“No.”

He makes a low noise. It’s torn between a growl and a reassuring purr. His entire body is wound tight like a wire and you refuse to let the snake strike first. _C’mon Tooru_. “C’mon, (Y/n), I’m going to turn around now.”

You tighten your grip on him and Oikawa makes a noise of approval. Your body shudders at the sound, thrumming in delight. “No.”

“(Y/n).”

“Tooru—“ A startled cry rips from your lips when Oikawa suddenly whirls around. His name on your lips is the final straw and he tears himself from your grip for only a second to push himself forward. His hands fly to your waist, gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. Your feet backpedal back but he follows after with his longer gait. He’s chest is warm, heat flooding your entire body as he presses himself flush to you and you choke on his scent. Oikawa’s head dips and he shoves his forehead roughly into yours, heated, molten eyes pinning you in place and you’re frozen.

You’re at his mercy.

“Pretty,” Oikawa murmurs, a honeyed rasp. Your entire body sings at the praise. Good job, good omega. Do what he says— _No._

“You’re beautiful,” Oikawa continues. “You’re so sweet, so strong. (Y/n). My (Y/n). _Mine_. Always.”

Your foot catches on his and you both topple to the ground. Oikawa presses himself tight to you, refusing to allow an inch of anything else between you two. Your clothes suddenly feel like too much and your hands shoot up to grip his uniform in a white knuckled grip. Oikawa breathes in raggedly above you, eyes darting wildly, drinking in your entire face and you disheveled features and he lets out a low, keening noise as he lowers his head down to your neck.

_DANGER. DANGER. DANGER._

_But you love him don’t you?_

“(Y/n),” Oikawa groans, nuzzling the side of your neck and your entire body is thrumming with electricity. His scent is intoxicating, your body is crying and aching and _want, want, want. You. You. You_.

You feel your scent glands swelling on the side of your neck. Oikawa nuzzles the corner, the dip between your collarbone and your neck and your eyes flutter shut because close. That’s it—

_DANGER. DANGER. DANGER. DAN—_

_He’s your best friend, isn’t he?_

Oikawa’s chanting your name, a throaty, searing growl mixed with a pleased purr as he parts his lips and you feel his tongue drag itself across the single spot you’ve been taught all your life to be wary of. He presses his lips to it and it feels like heaven, blood thrumming and singing beneath your veins for what’s to come, come, come—

_Wouldn’t it be okay with him?_

“(Y/n),” Oikawa pants. His fingers grip your hips so tightly. He presses himself flush to your body, hovering over you and kicking your knees apart as he settles between them. All you feel is heat and want and something tickling at the back of your mind like a brush of fingers through your hair. Oikawa’s eyes are pools of molten heat and they sear through you, imprinting everything into his mind as his lips curl up into that beautiful, breathless smile like when he turns to find your face after a match. “(Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n). Mine. _Mine_. You’re mine. You’re so pretty, (Y/n). You’re so sweet, I’ll take care of you. I won’t let anyone else touch you—“

His fangs peek out from the corner of his mouth. Sharpened canines that’ve dug into his bottom lip and a trail of blood trickles from the side. You watch that ruby red drip down his chin and his eyes are swimming with nothing but adoration and affection and _want._

Your hand on his shoulder reaches up to card through his hair and tug him closer.

 _“Hey,”_ Iwaizumi’s steady, warm eyes flash through your mind. _“It’s okay.”_

Your fingers thread through Oikawa’s soft, silky locks and he purrs so loud you feel the entire vibration through your body.

 _“Hey,”_ Iwaizumi’s cheeky, boyish grin beneath those dark eyes. _“Idiot, what are you doing over there?”_

You see yourself reflected entirely in Oikawa’s beautiful eyes and he bows his head, breath ghosting over your lips.

 _“Hey,”_ Iwaizumi grunts, pushing aside a branch and reaching for you with a sigh, _“Stop crying. You’re better than this, aren’t you?”_

Your fingers slip from Oikawa’s hair and cup his cheek. He leans into your touch, eyes burning into you and threatening to swallow you whole as he leans forward and you smile despite the heat clouded haze in your mind.

“This isn’t us, Tooru.”

Your words don’t seem to reach his ears and your smile widens, tears pricking the corners of your eyes before they fall at the corners and his entire body has gone rigid. The scent of sadness and fear and distress wafts into the air and Oikawa’s eyes clear, hurt and horror and something vivid you can’t see amidst your tear filled eyes.

“I don’t want this.”

For a moment, he looks as though you’ve stabbed his straight through the heart.

You imagine in better circumstances, you’d be shoving his face away with a curse. Your fingers, trembling, weakly push his face away from yours.

“We don’t want this.”

Oikawa’s lips part. You can see his gleaming, white canines. Something drips onto your face and your body stops crying out for release. You’re left staring in wonder and shock as tears suddenly fill Oikawa’s eyes and he’s stuck staring at you with that strange, strange expression as a battle rages ferociously amidst his instincts and a tear trickles down the side of his face and another falls onto your cheek.

And then it happens in seconds.

The doors to the gym fly open, sneakers screeching across the polished wood floors. People are shouting, rough and wild and Oikawa’s eyes flash—feral and wounded. Your heart flies to your throat and you hear the coach shouting something as suddenly another scent washes over you.

Someone grabs your arm and Oikawa snarls so loudly you think the earth has split in two. Someone’s wrapping themselves around him, hauling him off of you and your body screams in protest at the lack of contact and then you see Iwaizumi’s bright, shining eyes now a stormy mess as Oikawa snarls and seethes but there’s something on his face as Iwaizumi shouts at him.

Your heart surges, calling, wanting. Something slips from your lips.

Another student’s suddenly grabbing Oikawa and you hear his voice pierce your mind. Someone else has suddenly wrapped their arms so tightly around you and pine, thick and musky tinged with distress and fear washes over you.

 _Ah._ Your heart sings and you feel your body collapse, weak and limp in his arms and Iwaizumi shouts something into the crown of your head as he hauls you into his arms and then he’s running while Oikawa’s howls echo after you two.

You feel his heart thundering by your ear and you shut your eyes.

_I love this smell._

Heat washes over you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the past, there were often cases of prime alphas and prime omegas, people of both genders that showed extraordinarily powerful hints and genes of their gender. Now, in this modern day and age, most who would've been considered prime alphas and omegas merely showcase strong characteristics (ex; being especially meek and motherly, very athletic and charismatic, heightened senses)
> 
> next chapter is one I like a lot, hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> you can now bother me about stuff and yell at me for disappearing on my tumblr, alkhale :)


	9. out of the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa grows. Iwaizumi learns.
> 
> You make mistakes.
> 
> So you'll own up for them.
> 
> No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys I'm back thank u for all the love this story has received I'm literally on the floor crying because you're all so sweet and invested in this story even tho I put reader-chan thru some stuff so thank you for wanting more content for me and just loving this, I will do my best do deliver <3
> 
> gonna try to update more because I forgot how much I love Hanamaki and Mattsun and I wanna hurry and get them in here, hahaha. You can't have an aoba josai story without the seijoh4
> 
> i also forgot to put it but last chapter was page 22
> 
> enjoy!

(Page 23)

You burned yourself once.

It’d happened different times. Touching a candle that was still too hot. A pan that hadn’t cooled. Freshly baked bread without oven mitts.

This one had probably been the worst of the burns you’d received in your lifetime so far.

It happened when you were ten. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been over at your house for a self –proclaimed camp out that really only took place in the outer edges of the small yard closest to the park where you all lived. Your parents had brought some supplies out for the three of you to assemble your fort, sleeping bags all piled over each other—you remember yelling at Oikawa to stop overlapping his over yours and Iwaizumi telling you both to shut up.

You’d brought out a small little propane campfire stove. You’d helped your parents use it enough to handle it safely. Your grand idea had been to have a pot of hot milk going to make hot chocolate for the three of you as you watched the stars and fell asleep to nothing and everything all at once.

It’d just been a regular accident. Pure misfortune. Bad luck. The little grate atop the propane stove to hold pots and pans in place had a broken edge and it slipped. Scalding hot liquid had spilled over your hand and your forearm, the grate tumbling and crashing into your tender, raw skin.

It’d hurt.

_A lot._

You remember crying out sharply in pain. Feeling pheromones you weren’t aware of yet pumping out in alarm and remember Iwaizumi and Oikawa at your side in an instant. Oikawa had been shouting loudly, tearing up and trying to blow on your raw, aching skin to make it better while Iwaizumi had shouted at him for being an idiot and you’d told them both you were fine but—

 _“It hurts,”_ you remember whimpering, even if you hadn’t wanted to.

You remember Oikawa’s face, quickly desperate and alarmed and then remembered Iwaizumi shouting at him to go get your parents and some burn salve. Oikawa had run the fastest you’d ever seen him run.

You remember Iwaizumi’s calloused, boyish hands cradling yours with the softest of touches, holding you like porcelain. You remember the way he used his free hand to card through your hair and offer you a small, reassuring smile.

_“Hey, you’re gonna be okay. You’re no baby.”_

You never told him, but you’d kept those words close to heart. Every time your eyes threatened to water. Anytime you hurt yourself or sprained your ankle or cut your finger—

_Hey._

__You’re gonna be okay._ _

You remember that burn as being the worst you’d experienced in your lifetime.

This one? This one had to take the cake.

Iwaizumi heaves, shoving the door to the emergency infirmary open with his shoulder. You’re in his arms, panting and clutching desperately at his t-shirt and twisting it in your grip with sweat pouring down your face and clinging to your skin because _my god—_

_You’re on fire._

It’s hot liquid in your veins, molten, _burning._ You feel it clawing at your skin, sucking in greedy gulps of air that did nothing to cool the burning in your chest and settling heavy in the pit of your stomach. Your muscles ache, cramping up and seizing and your hormones are pumping out of your body at a massive rate, everything in your body working against you because—

_Mate. Mate. Mate. Hold me. Hold me. Touch me. Don’t leave me. Want to be safe. Want to feel—_

You want to throw up.

There’s a part of your mind chiding you for thinking this way. _It’s your first heat._ You’d have to experience this monstrous feeling every year for the rest of your life—with the help of supplements, you vow. But first heats are the worst and have to be done organically— _roughing it out—_ because it’s the healthiest for your growing body.

 _"It’s just instincts doing what they need to do,”_ you remember the doctor warning you, patting your leg. _“Nothing more. Your body just wants what it wants. Omega biology simply... calls for it. It’s in their nature. There’s nothing wrong with that.”_

 __I want to get pregnant? Get fucking real.__ You grind your teeth, panting heavily as Iwaizumi stumbles into the room with you clutched tight to his chest. His heart is fluttering loud and heavy like a bird trying to take off by your ear and he curses when he realizes the nurse is nowhere to be found. _This is disgusting_.

There’s a thought clawing at the back of your mind. It has been since you heard Oikawa’s piercing howl echoing after the two of you. You shove it back as far as you can, but it presses against your palms and leans into the forefront of your mind, urging you back.

There’s two infirmaries at every school facility—most work places are equipped with it as well. A regular infirmary for everyday necessities, and a secondary infirmary for emergencies. An alpha in their rut with a bad temperament, an omega in heat without their suppressants—equipped with anything the varying students could possibly need.

_I need it. I need it. I need it. I want it. I want it—_

“Stay with me now,” Iwaizumi says roughly by your ear. “Got it? You’re going to be just fine. I’m going to set you down now, okay? I can’t look for the stuff unless I put you down.”

You shake your head furiously, clinging tight to his shirt. You don’t know what’ll happen if you let go of your only anchor and the though terrifies you.

_“This isn’t us—“_

Iwaizumi curses. He adjusts his grip on you and with a heavy, low grunt he strains to shuffle you into his arms. He nudges your shoulder, letting a small, encouraging noise when you quickly clamp your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, effectively freeing his arms. He presses a quick kiss to the side of your temple as a reward—whether from the pheromones you’re pumping out or a slip of his affectionate side you know exists—you don’t know. You decide to take it for the latter and refuse to believe otherwise. I’ve never heard you make that noise before, Haji. You can make noises like that too? I didn’t know betas can do that.

It’s a nice sound. 

_More. More. More._

You pant heavily against Iwaizumi’s shoulder, pressing your head hard into the tense muscle. He’s strong. He’s the same age as you—a few months younger, and he’s holding you up with ease. You didn’t realize he’d gotten so strong.

_Haji, you’re my hero._

You feel Iwaizumi’s arms moving frantically through drawers, searching labels for some kind of medication to help tide it over—there are plenty for first heats so omegas don’t freak out or have some sort of panic attack and they’d all gone through classes on how to help their classmates in case of emergencies—

“Where is it?” Iwaizumi growls, yanking an entire drawer free. You feel him panting, straining beneath you and remember a bad joke someone had said in class once.

 _“Or you could help them the other way,”_ she’d joked, _“just give them what they want, right?”_

Your fingers tighten in Iwaizumi’s shirt. He grunts when your nails scratch against his skin through the fabric. “Hey, hold on. I’m right here (Y/n). You’re going to be fine!”

The heavy thought presses further onto your mind. You heart seizes in your chest. It threatens to suffocate you.

_“This isn’t—“_

__“You tend to be more emotional,”__ the doctor had said, listing the usual for emphasis. __“A bit... delirious, if you will. You might say things you don’t mean in hopes to get what you want. Or, well, in some cases...”__

You inhale deeply. Iwaizumi’s sent. __Haji. Haji. Haji.__ You love this smell. You always have. Iwaizumi briefly grips your head, smoothing your hair out when you nuzzle his scent gland. You feel heat pool into your belly and you pant against his skin, licking a long stripe up the column of his neck.

Iwaizumi stiffens for one moment. You feel his muscles seize beneath you. He swallows, you feel his pulse beneath your lips thrumming to life. _You smell so good, Haji._ He grips your shoulder tight before he resumes searching, cursing under his breath.

You whine against his neck, tugging at his shirt. “I know, stay with me (Y/n), come on. That’s it.”

“Haji,” you whimper. “Haji. Haji, it _burns_.” Your lips part and you press them against his neck. Iwaizumi lets out a strangled noise.

“Why did this have to happen now?” You hear Iwaizumi curse aggressively, holding you tight to him. “Where the fuck is it—“

The heavy thought comes crashing through and your lips pause above Iwaizumi’s neck where you’d been about to nuzzle his scent gland. Your eyes widen and the heavy, sinking feeling and the echo of Oikawa’s howl pierces your mind, ridding the heat hazy images for the one that’d been stuck since you left the gym—

_“In some cases, you may merely feel more than you could ever imagine.”_

“Haji,” you whimper.

 “I know,” Iwaizumi says. “I know, I’m right—“

“ _Haji_ ,” you choke on your own voice. Iwaizumi freezes, pausing with his hands against the counter and his eyes wide as the entire room floods not with the intoxicating scent of your heat but instead—

_Regret. Regret. Regret._

You feel Oikawa’s tears on your cheek.

“I _hurt him,_ Haji,” you sob freely now, tears pouring from the corners of your eyes and dripping onto his shoulder and the floor. You cry, unable to stop the flood of emotions welling up in your chest. “Oh—I hurt, _Ru_ , Haji. I hurt him. I hurt him. I _hurt him._ How could I say that to him? I-I didn’t mean it. I didn’t want—“

You sob, crying like a baby as you clutch onto Iwaizumi for dear life. He’s frozen in place, sinking slowly to the floor on his knees with you between them as you clutch and grip and _cling._ “How could I-I have said that? I-I— _I’m a monster. A bitch._ How could I say that to him?”

You press your hands to your eyes, weeping at the thought. Tooru’s tear filled eyes, the look of hurt on his face when you shoved at his chest and clawed him away from you—the _horror_.

“I _hate this_ ,” you wheeze out, clutching so desperately onto your friend before you. Iwaizumi’s face contorts and your eyes are so filled with tears his face blurs and you can barely make out his expression. “I hate this so much, Haji. I hate it. Want it to end. Hate that I feel like _this—_ “ You slap your hand to your chest roughly. “I said something h-horrible to Tooru and—“

“(Y/n).”

“I’m sorry, Ru,” you sob, shoulders shaking violently. “Ru. Ru. _Ru. I’m so sorry, Ru!_ I—I have to see him. I have to apologize. I have to let him know—“

“(Y/n).” Your name is so soft on Iwaizumi’s lips. It shakes you to your core and you freeze, shoulders shaking and body trembling like a leaf as heat and despair well up inside you. “(Y/n), you didn’t... you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Your heart flutters pitifully against your chest. You pull back enough to see him and Iwaizumi offers you that small, gentle smile.

“You’re going to be fine.”

_Haji. Tooru. Ru. Ru. I want Ru—_

__LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE ME ALONE. LEAVE HIM ALONE. I DON’T WANT THIS—_ _

Your fingers tremble against Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He reaches both hands up and cups your hands with his. He smiles, eyes never leaving you as he pulls you a little closer. “Just be strong for me... Just a little longer, okay? I know you can do it—“

Your heart flutters once more in your chest and then your lips press against Iwaizumi’s.

There’s silence. There’s a symphony. There’s a world exploding before your eyes and walls crumbling and ending all at once. The heat running through your veins comes to life with a despairing screech. There’s a voice in your head screaming _wrong wrong wrong, alpha alpha alpha_ and there’s another voice just behind it sobbing in horror and you don’t know what is what anymore.

He tastes salty. You both must. His lips are a little rough. There’s a bit of copper from where you’d bitten yours.

It’s warm. Your heart thuds like a little drum in your chest. Something roars to life in your mind.

_I like this. I like this. I like this—_

__“It’s not enough.”_ _

__SHUT UP._ _

Iwaizumi is frozen stiff beneath your fingers. You can’t feel his heart but you see his cheeks flush a deep, dark red. You feel his entire body seize up at your touch and your heart lurches with the heat in your veins and maybe, just maybe... His lips move slowly against yours and you feel his hands settle, hesitantly, faintly on your hips. A soft, keening noise escapes you and you feel the room flood with the scent of your pleasure. Iwaizumi’s burning at your touch and you pull away, panting as you keep your grip tight on him and Iwaizumi’s hands stay on your hips.

Your fingers drop to his chest. You twist the fabric of his shirt in your hands and you bit your lip. There’s something pooling in the pit of your stomach beneath the desire and demand and you feel it, crawling up against your spine.

“Haji,” you say weakly. _If... If... If it’s you—_

“Hel—“

“(Y/n).”

He holds you in his hands like porcelain. You wonder what you look like to him right now. Disheveled. Sweating. Panting. A furious, blushing, disgusting mess—

Iwaizumi Hajime looks at you with nothing but love and kindness and _pain_ and it hits you like a sharp slap to the face, cutting into your cheek as your eyes go wide. Iwaizumi smiles, strained, hurting, and he shakily, carefully, tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear. Your friend from diapers, your friend for forever, the other half to your trio, the other piece to your three sided whole—

_"You’ll always be Haji to me.”_

“You don’t want this,” Iwaizumi says lowly. His words cut like knives into your chest and you see yourself behind him, staring down at yourself in disgust. You see your lips move. “Not... not me.”

You hear the words your other self, standing sadly and quietly behind him spoke.

_“Not a beta.”_

Something breaks.

 _Haji. Haji. Haji._ You feel your lips move. Your whole body is numb but you can’t bring yourself to speak. Your mind races. It churns and fans and trembles. Iwaizumi looks up sharply when the door swings open, gathering you in his arms and baring his teeth with a look of absolute fury and there is nothing to stop him from ripping into anyone who might be here to take advantage of you.

The nurse stands there. She’s a beta, panting and frantic and her eyes drop down to the two of you. She sniffs the air once, her face clouds in understanding, and then everything happens in a series of clicks, just like the gym in perfect succession of one another.

Your numb, thrumming body shifts. Your eyes flicker up, unable to register the fact that the nurse is suddenly by your side. She says something to Iwaizumi who looks strained before he nods. Warmth begins to disappear from your side. You’re left staring in disbelief as for some strange, unexplainable reason, Iwaizumi is suddenly growing farther and farther away.

_He’s leaving._

His fingers curl through your hair once, they stay tangled there for a moment. He fixes you with his fiercest look of affection—the kind he saved and you coveted with all you had. The kind he showed you once when you’d locked yourself away for being an omega. The kind he flashed you when you’d fallen and he’d reached to pick you up. When you’d burnt yourself and you knew looking at him that you’d be alright—

Iwaizumi quickly strides to the door and rips it open.

_DON’T LEAVE ME._

“Haji—“ You stumble to your feet, trying to lunge for his receding back. The nurse clamps a grip down on your wrist and you see a flash of desperate chocolate brown outside before Iwaizumi’s back covers anything else and then the door slides shut and clicks with a lock in place behind him.

 _Gone._ You’re left standing there. Frozen. You feel cold. Betrayed. Angry. Resentful. You hate yourself. You hate everything all at once and want nothing more than to cry and scream even though you know it won’t do a damn thing.

Tears spill from the corners of your eyes before you can stop them. You collapse to your knees. Your heat comes rushing back to you all at once, some quiet voice lamenting the loss of contact on your skin. You wish you could punch that voice in the face.

“You have good friends,” the nurse says softly. She sets a hand on your shoulder and gives you a pat. “I... well, some first heats are more dramatic than others, depending on our situations and those around us. You’ll get through this. Don’t worry.”

She’s silent for a moment, staring at your face where your eyes are locked onto the door.

“I want you to know something,” the nurse says quietly, coming to your side with a syringe and the gentlest look she could muster. You numbly turn to face her and she combs a hand through your hair. It’s nothing like Tooru’s lingering fingers and Iwaizumi’s rough, fond ruffle. But some quiet part of you accepts that it’s meant to be nice.

“None of this,” she says softly, firmly. “Is your fault. It’s no one’s fault. Not theirs. Not yours. Okay?”

You stare at her, tears spilling down your face and she wipes them away with the back of her hand and grips your shoulder with a tight squeeze.

“It’s just how it is,” she says.

“You’ll get through it.”

Something stirs in you at her words.

Your trembling fingers touch your lips and you instill the memory of Iwaizumi’s face into your mind. You force yourself to remember. _Don’t you dare forget._

You burn Oikawa’s face into your memory. _Never, ever forget._

(Page 24)

You won’t ever hurt them again.

_Never._

(Page 25)

An entire, colossal, chaotic mess subsides in a few days.

That’s how long your heat lasts.

_Four days._

You stare blankly up at your ceiling. There’s little stars and planets that glow in the dark. Oikawa had set them up himself, proud as a peacock as he even styled them into personalized constellations and orbits and explained them to you in detail, the moments of him that you love with all your heart bleeding out in his excitement. That’d been a good day. You let him cuddle with you in bed that day until he started getting annoying and you kicked him onto the floor. Iwaizumi had shown up an hour later, fixing Oikawa who’d been pawing at your sheets and clinging to your legs a look of disgust before he chucked the bag of ice creams at his head.

Your parents had rushed to the school and taken you home with the prescribed medications to help you through your heat without hindering its effects too much. A few items you refused to look at had been sent home with you as well, but you’d chucked them into the trash, refusing to let your traitorous hands do anything else. You tucked yourself under your blanket, sweating the entire ordeal out like one long, hellish fever. Your mother came in at intervals, making sure you were drinking water and helping you put the things you realized had been your makeshift nest together.

You caught a whiff of Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s scents and remember your heart tearing in two as you brought their faces to mind and burned it into your memory.

_Don’t you dare ever forget._

And then, just as it’d all happened at once—four days, and your heat was done.

Nothing remained but the sickly sweet scent in your room you quickly aired out and had your mom help you with cleaning. Nothing but the ache in your muscles. The quiet, little sadness in the back of your mind at not getting what your stupid, selfish desires had wanted. You’d laid there limply, almost in disbelief that the feverish nightmare was actually _gone_ from your system, leaving you with nothing but cold, resounding clarity.

Apparently one of the coaches had called to check up on you. You’d whispered to your mother to ask what you were too scared to say.

 _“If she wasn’t too traumatized by the whole thing,”_ the coach had said, _“we’d still love to have her as manager. It’d be quite a mess to find such a helpful one this time of the year.”_

Oikawa had nearly punched one of the members hauling him out of the gym. There’d been a whole spectacle trying to get him to calm down until they were able to slap some sense into him. You hadn’t heard much else about what happened after that, but your mother didn’t need to tell you for you to know where the scent, fresh and tugging and longing was coming from outside your window, a safe, tempting distance away and never much closer.

Iwaizumi had stopped by periodically to drop off the homework and classwork you’d missed. Your mother had said something softly about whether or not he’d like to see you, since—

_A beta should be okay, Haji._

He declined.

You continued to stare sightlessly up at your ceiling, wondering if you could find your soul somewhere amidst the stars where it’d escaped your lips.

 _“There’s no way I could understand what you’re going through,”_ your mother said softly as she helped you clean your room and then wrapped her arms tight around you. _“But it’s not the end of the world, baby. It never was.”_

Your father had peered sheepishly into your room and whispered a quick _I love you_ and blown you a kiss before leaving some sweets behind for you to get through the nightmare with.

Her words had struck a chord in you. One, maybe two times a year you’d have to deal with this. For the rest of your life.

You couldn’t just fall apart because of it.

_“It’s just a part of us.”_

Slowly, carefully, you sit up in bed.

Four days in its own right had been, within the mess of your heat, some time to think.

You thought about a lot.

You slowly push the covers off your body. It was the weekend tomorrow. They’d have practice in the morning and then a cool down session before being released for the rest of the afternoon. You shut your eyes for a moment, getting your disassembled thoughts in order as you press your forehead to your knees and breathe. _Just breathe._

You know what you need to do.

You can’t just sit around anymore either.

(Page 26) 

_“It’s just who we are.”_

_Fuck that._

(Page 27)

“(L-L-L-L/n)-senpai!”

You let out a little screech of surprise, jumping a bit into the air at the sudden rush of a familiar scent. You tug the hood of your hoodie down further over your head, stuffing your hands into the baggy pockets as you shuffle around.

Kageyama gapes at you like an idiot. He looks as though he’s seen a ghost and you’re a little amused, refreshed, and slightly offended all at once. He quickly clamps a hand over his mouth and nose and now you’re just _a little_ more offended. Kageyama back pedals into the wall, the water bottles he must’ve been in charge of refilling clattering to the ground.

“I-I’ll go get a coach right now!” Kageyama barks out awkwardly. “I’ll—just wait here! I’ll—“

Your cheeks flush a bit. You use one hand to tuck your hair behind your ear before you calmly wave a hand at him. “Dummyama, do you smell anything?”

“You smell sweet!” Kageyama says quickly.

“Oh, well, thanks I guess. But that’s normal for omegas,” you pat your chest and offer him a small smile. “I’m off my heat, you don’t need to be like that." 

Kageyama looks wary. He keeps himself pressed flat against the wall of the gym. You shift awkwardly on your feet, trying to stifle the lingering distress and unease threatening to seep out of you at the idea that it won’t... work out but...

“Sorry,” you know everyone’s been telling you _not_ to say such things, but it slips from your lips regardless because Kageyama deserves to hear this. “For scaring you. I know it was... kinda crazy and all and Tooru might be—“

“Please don’t apologize (L/n)-senpai!” Kageyama splutters loudly. You blink at him, taking a step back in surprise. Kageyama slaps a hand over his mouth, curses, and then starts again, “I-I mean... You did nothing wrong! It was just—“

“But I’m your senpai,” you say softly. Kageyama looks up and you offer him a small, sheepish smile. “...I’m not supposed to let you see me looking so uncool.”

“But you’re... okay now?” Kageyama says slowly, as though he can’t quite believe it.

You smile at the tips of your sneakers, they’re scuffed up and match with Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s.

You carefully bent down and gathered the fallen water bottles, brushing any stray leaves off of them. Kageyama lets out a choked sound, stepping forward as though to approach you before his hands make awkward grabbing motions in the air. You hesitate for only a second before carefully stepping towards him and holding the water bottles out between you two.

“See?” You say softly, a small smile on your lips. “Just your own dummy-senpai, Dummyama.”

There’s a beat. You can smell the hesitation in Kageyama’s scent. You frown for a moment, hesitating before you carefully push your own, reassuring and soothing pheromones out toward him. 

Kageyama’s hands reach out and grab the water bottles. You split the load between the two of you and grin, gathering them in your arms and beaming at him while he stares awkwardly at his feet, trying to stifle the blush on his cheeks.

“Mind if I help you with these? It’s my job anyway. Shouldn’t you be practicing serves or something?" 

“O-Oikawa-senpai still refuses to teach me his serve,” Kageyama says glumly, lips pursing but he looks undeterred. “So I have to watch him.”

 _Ah, that’ll piss him off for sure._ You laugh, filling the water bottles up with Kageyama at your side. “He almost beat you up so I hope he apologized to you at least. Pheromones or not, dropping his fangs at you was still pretty... _dramatic._ ”

Kageyama shrugs. “It made sense. That stuff doesn’t matter to me anyway. I just care about volleyball.” Kageyama grunts. “I was more worried he’d hurt himself and be unable to play. That would’ve been stupid.”

You flash Kageyama a curious look. The first year’s face looks a bit peeved, but more so at the idea of Oikawa being benched for some injury caused while fighting under his pheromone induced rage than anything else. “There’s no point in surpassing him if I don’t earn it with him at his best.”

You stare at Kageyama for a moment.

Your fingers clench tight around one of the bottles, squirting water into his face. Kageyama splutters, stumbling back and swiping at his now soaking bangs as he gapes at you. “W-What the hell was that for?”

“Sorry,” you say, heart light and a cheeky smile on your lips. “I’m a bit biased. I couldn’t help myself.”

“(L/n)-senpai, you’re supposed to be helping me learn from Oikawa-senpai.”

“Yeah, well, you better stick to volleyball because you suck at being a manager. You still have two bottles to fill, Dummyama.”

“Please don’t call me that!”

_Because second genders are just that. Secondary._

(Page 28)

Your plan had seemed like a pretty good idea, to be honest.

Practice would be over in about half an hour. You were waiting patiently by one of the benches outside the right wing of the gym where Oikawa and Iwaizumi would usually make their way outside the sliding door. Spring was nearing with the coming of the end of the semester. Soon enough a lot of other things would come piling in—high school qualification tests, career forms, summer— _life goes on._

The three of you would keep moving on, too.

You’d sent Kageyama back in with the water bottles, opting to visit the vending machine. You snagged a sports drink for Iwaizumi and something on the sweeter side this time for Oikawa, opting for a humbled ice tea for yourself.

The moment you sat down on the bench, resigning yourself to wait peacefully with the drinks at your side, the door to the gym had been roughly thrown open and you were left gaping at none other than Oikawa’s fearsome, desperate expression.

A heartbeat.

Sweat curves around the edge of his cheek. _You were working yourself hard today, weren’t you?_ His stubbornly swept and fluffy locks are a bit more plastered to his cheeks than usual. His shoulders rise and fall, chest heaving a bit from where he might’ve made a short sprint to the door and a volleyball is tucked under one arm while his other hand grips his water bottle. The same one you’d refilled.

But his milk chocolate eyes are the same. His face is the same. You sniff the air and exhale, shoulders relaxing. It’s minty and sharp, it burns your eyes a bit and clings to you like a whisper of crisp air, teasingly tickling your nose and holding tight to you like a second skin.

Oikawa, well kempt, mischievous, selfish and petty and sly, tends to keep to a faux grin and easy, charming smiles. He’s grown to like this little persona and side of him, it keep things interesting and it’s always been a part of him you’d come to accept.

He stands before you now though, haggard, frazzled, and holding his volleyball and water bottle like they’ll somehow solve everything.

Your heat had only lasted four days.

_I missed you._

“Hey,” you offer awkwardly.

Oikawa visibly shudders at your voice. His eyes fix onto you and swallow you whole. You wonder if he can even see the trees behind you and the bench below you with a look like that. It’s overwhelming and familiar all at once. He stays fixed to his spot though, watching, drinking you in. He inhales sharply and deeply and then exhales. Oikawa’s grip on his water bottle tightens and you see the hard plastic crease.

“How’d you, uh,” you motion to yourself. “Know I was here?” You experimentally sniff your hoodie. It smells like softener. Nothing more, newly washed.

Oikawa promptly holds up his water bottle. “I smelled you on it.”

You can’t help but make a face. Hearing his voice sends a rush through your body and something in you calls, its soft, but you don’t mind this voice. It’s the same one that remembers what you need it to remember. It’s a good voice. You agree with it, most of the time.

_Missed my buddy. Missed my friends. Missed my boys._

Oikawa’s lips purse at your disgruntled expression. “I could never _not_ recognize your smell, (Y/n)-chan.”

“I know. It’s still kinda weird though.”

A heavy silence reigns. The trees behind you rustle to the small breeze.

_What do you want to tell him first?_

“Can I come?” 

You look up in surprise. Oikawa has dropped the water bottle in exchange for gripping the volleyball tightly between his hands. He holds it in front of him, hovering just over his mouth and shielding the lower half of his face. Those inescapable eyes hold you carefully above the curve of the smooth ball.

“Closer.” Oikawa reiterates. “Please.”

Something seizes in your heart and you can’t help but wonder what you did to deserve people like them in your life.

_You’re blessed is all._

“One step,” you say.

Oikawa’s brows crease. You can’t see the lower half of his face, obscured by the ball, but you’ve known him long enough that he’s pouting. Displeased. But there’s a calculating glint to his eyes despite it all that tells you he’s not offended by your proposal. He’s just working his way around it to his favor like he always does.

It makes you a little happy, to be honest, at ease. _Familiar._ You’re all falling back in step with each other.

Oikawa takes one long, massive step, using his long legs and height to carry him further than a regular step would so he’s already closed a hefty amount of the distance between the two of you.

“Closer.” Oikawa prompts. Not really a question.

You shake your head. His grip on the volleyball flexes and he waits patiently, watching you. You inhale and exhale, your scents mingling together.

“Sorry,” you say softly. “For this whole mess... I should’ve been more aware of myself and you... You could’ve hurt someone, you know? And it would’ve been my fault if something happened to you and what if you couldn’t play—“

“Stop,” he says it softly, but there’s so much power and command in the one, quietly uttered word. It has your mouth clamping shut automatically and you flash him a look of startled surprise, realizing he’d used _that_ voice. _His alpha voice._ Your lips settle out into a grimace, a bit surprised at yourself for following it so easily, but Oikawa’s eyes drown you in them as he gazes at you above the rim of the ball. Unrelenting. You hear him without him speaking.

_“I won’t listen to you if that’s what you’re going to say.”_

“I just...” he’s watching you carefully so you choose your words wisely. You press your lips into a thin line and then look up at him, “I know you’d never hurt me, Tooru. I’m sorry about what I said.”

Oikawa blinks once, languidly. You want to see the expression hiding behind the ball but his eyes are your only guide. 

“Closer,” Oikawa prompts once more, his voice is low and it curves around your ears.

You play with the edge of your hoodie, tugging on the hood over your head and fiddling with the strings before you nod.

Oikawa takes another long, reaching step. The two of you are now toe-to-toe and he stands above you while you sit, towering over you but not leering. He keeps the ball, obscuring the lower half of his face as he peers down at you.

Your scents mingle and tangle. His sharp, minty scent tugs on your senses, keeping you alert. He peers down at you with those unreadable, drowning eyes and then he speaks against the ball.

“Listen,” he says softly and his voice is like honey. You startle yourself realizing you’d already nodded to his order without even knowing it and you grip the bench and then grip the edge of your hoodie instead, tightening the strings to pull the hood closer over your face.

“My precious (Y/n)-chan isn’t an idiot,” Oikawa says easily. His voice is clear and lacks that heavy order it’d had just moments ago. “She isn’t the kind that rolls over easily either. It’s what makes you so much fun.”

You frown, but Oikawa’s eyes hold you in place, urging you to remain silent. You do. “So (Y/n)-chan, don’t _ever_ apologize for your heats. Ever, okay? They’re nothing _to_ apologize over. What happened may have been a bit... messy.”

You snort. Oikawa clicks his tongue at your disobedience and he eyes you thoughtfully over the curve of the ball, his scent prods at you curiously. “Of course, Tobio-chan didn’t need to be there and I’d gladly make a mess of you anytime (Y/n)-chan—“

You kick his shin. Oikawa winces. He flashes you an unhappy look over the curve of the ball and you cross your arms over your chest, urging him to finish up or suffer the consequences.

 _“It’s no one’s fault,”_ you remember the nurse saying. _“It’s just nature.”_

You suddenly want to slap yourself silly. Oikawa had gone through one of his first ruts only months ago—taking a day off and coming back to school as though nothing had happened. When you’d inquired he’d merely grinned, all teeth and flashing eyes and opened his mouth, but Iwaizumi had hit him before he got the chance to dig his grave. _Why are you making such a big deal about your own?_

“We’re all different, (Y/n)-chan,” Oikawa says, his voice honeyed and calling your wandering mind back to him. “There’s nothing to apologize for over that.”

You look back up and Oikawa drops the ball.

You barely have the reflex to catch it when Oikawa uses his now freed hands to push the hood of your hoodie down and over your head. You freeze for a split second, eyes growing round in surprise.

His fingers are gentle, teasingly so. They card through your hair and curve through your locks, cupping your face in his hands as he leans down. You’re wrapped up in his scent, _almost_ lost in those familiar eyes and Oikawa smiles, his lips curving upwards into that engulfing grin of his.

“You could do whatever you’d like,” Oikawa says quietly, but his words strike you in a way you don’t quite understand just yet. (You do, later on though.) “And you’ll always be my (Y/n)-chan.”

Something stirs in you. Oikawa presses his forehead to yours, the volleyball between the two of you keeping the smallest of distances there. But his hands card through your hair and his eyes peer into yours. 

Your hands reach up. Oikawa’s eyes flicker, curious. You cup his cheeks for a moment, watching the way his eyes watch you, searching and trying to understand, analyzing and thinking about a thousand things you’ll probably never think of.

“Thank you for being with me, Tooru,” you say honestly. You mean it. You always will.

Oikawa’s eyes look slightly startled. His lips part, cheeks dusting a bit of a light pink and you nearly gag at the pleased scent that’s suddenly pushed toward you. Your fingers pinch his cheeks and Oikawa winces, tugging at your hands. “Ow— _ow_! (Y/n)-chan! That hwurts—“

“Stop being so sneaky,” you say flatly. “And I’ll try to be less of an idiot, okay?”

“But my cute (Y/n)-chan will always be an idiot and that’s perfectly fine with m— _ow!_ I’ll bruise (Y/n)-chan, I’ll bruise!”

You see the projectile coming. Oikawa, at its mercy since he was facing you, began to whine and paw at your sleeves, telling you to be gentler with him after everything you two had just been through. You drop your grip on his face and duck.

Oikawa lets out an ugly _ack,_ head smacking forward from the force of the spiked ball. He looks up sharply in outrage, tears at the corners of his eyes. “Iwa-chan! How could you? I was having a well-earned moment—“

“For ditching practice, you shitty excuse of a captain.” Iwaizumi says flatly, without remorse. Your chest winds a bit before it settles out, light, easy. You’re okay. You’re all okay. “Get back inside and finish the drills before I kick your ass to kingdom come.”

“Your legs aren’t strong enough for that—“

“You want to test it out, Shittykawa?”

“Fine!” Oikawa spits, stomping off but not without one last nuzzle to the top of your head before he sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “You’re not allowed to do anything cute while I’m gone! I’ll get mad!" 

“Shut your mouth and get inside, idiot.”

“I mean it!” Oikawa shouts warningly, stepping into the gym. Iwaizumi roughly closes the door behind him, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before he finally turns to you.

You swallow. “H—“

“You feel better now?”

You blink. Iwaizumi waits, watching you for a moment until you finally nod, a bit robotic.

Iwaizumi quietly closes the distance between the two of you, coming to stand beside the bench on your other side. He observes the drinks gathered like a little army beside you and you quickly hand him the sports drink. He makes a noise of thanks, taking it gently from your grip.

“I just wanted to say—“

“Doesn’t hurt anywhere?”

You nod, staring at him with round eyes. Iwaizumi nods curtly. “How about aches?”

You shake your head.

“Did you eat properly?”

A nod. 

“Good. Stay hydrated?”

A nod.

“Good. Did you—“

“I’msorryikissedyouwithoutpermissionpleasedon’thatemeyou’remybestfriendandTooruandiwouldkilleachotherwithoutyou.”

Iwaizumi stares at you as though you’ve grown two heads. You wheeze, patting your chest and sucking in greedy gulps of air from your attempt to spew out everything you’d needed to say before you lost your nerve. You blanch, quickly tugging the hood back roughly over your head and pulling the strings closed tight over your face so only a bit of your face peeks out.

Your ears burn, so you’re glad he can’t see. You screw your eyes shut and bow your head at Iwaizumi, pressing your forehead flat against the bench seat. “I’msorryHajipleasedon’thitme.”

A soft hand lands on the top of your head. You blink at the bench, wincing when Iwaizumi forces your head upwards and he fixes you with an even look.

“Okay, you can hit me if you want,” you blurt, shutting your eyes. “I deserve it—“ 

“Okay.”

You blanch, mouth falling open in surprise before you slap it shut. You brace yourself. _I deserve this—_

Iwaizumi’s fingers curve over the top of your head. He gently nudges your head back, just enough for your wide eyes to meet his calm, unshaking gaze.

“Better?” he questions.

You’re at a loss for words.

He tugs at your hood. There’s something soft in his eyes, but it’s hard to grasp. It puts you off because Iwaizumi is usually easier to read than this and you open your mouth when Iwaizumi says albeit gruffly but evenly, “You were just being an idiot is all. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

A breeze whistles past the two of you. You stare into Iwaizumi’s steady, warm irises. You feel something and you cup it quietly in your hands and press it to your lips, swallowing it down.

A wide smile stretches across your mouth.

“Haji, we should just ditch Tooru and—“

“Do something like that again though,” Iwaizumi’s palm roughly shoves your head back and you let out an indignant squawk. You barely catch a glimpse of the red burning his ears and the way his cheeks flush for a moment before nearly topple back over the bench. “And you get the same treatment as _him_.”

You nod weakly, rubbing the top of your head. “Yessir.”

Iwaizumi nods, satisfied. “Now, get off your ass and let’s get dumber." 

As if summoned, the door the gym is roughly tugged open and Oikawa stands there, looking unamused.

“You two just went ahead of me, didn’t you?” Oikawa says lowly. 

“You’re always falling behind, Shittykawa.”

“That’s not fair, Iwa-chan! You’re not allowed to be like this! Come on, now we all have to have a cute, bonding moment together to settle this—“

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Iwa-chan, work with me, please!”

The two of them grip hands, trying to push the other down while Iwaizumi shouts obscenities and Oikawa is hell bent on whatever weird fantasy he’s cooked up for himself this time. They tousle for a bit, you watching as you sit there on the bench with the three bottles at your side, Iwaizumi’s half full.

You pat your chest three times, just over your heart.

“Heats are tiring as _hell_ ,” you declare loudly, standing atop the bench and the two of them look up at your from where they wrestled on the ground, Iwaizumi snatching Oikawa into a headlock. “I’m starving! I want meat!”

“No good, (Y/n)-chan _,”_ Oikawa grounds out, struggling in Iwaizumi’s muscular grip. “You need healthy fruits and vegetables and then I’ll stuff you full at a café with a cute parfait and some cakes—“

“Something in that sentence is clearly wrong!” Iwaizumi spits at Oikawa, slamming his head into the ground and Oikawa lets out a mock growl, tugging at Iwaizumi’s cheek and pulling his face sharply. “Shittykawa!”

“Iwa-chan, this isn’t a bara love novel, get your meaty hands off of me—“

You leap from the bench.

Iwaizumi lets out a shout of surprise, arms opening instantly to catch you. Oikawa squawks beneath the three of you, letting out an inhumane noise as your weight topples over the three of you and you laugh, throwing your hands in the air. Iwaizumi grunts from where his head had slammed against the floor.

“I top both of you! Yakiniku it is!”

“(Y/n)-chan~”

“Shittykawa pays.” 

“I’m okay with that!”

“You two are monsters! I won’t put up with this abuse any longer!”

_I want to protect this._

You remember three embers, thinking to the single one that’d fallen first.

_I will protect this._

(Chapter Two End.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to put Oikawa and Iwaizumi's side/POV of things later on into the story and it'll recover from the beginnings to important parts so far, from their eyes. Rn tho I want to lay down the reader pov because it will make some things come to light later in other chapters when its the boys' turn, so hopefully you guys will enjoy that :)
> 
> I've been debating whether or not I want to include an event later on into the story. It makes it turn a little darker but of course it'll get happy and good again, but hey, we all love angst so i'll mull on it for a bit
> 
> next chapters are kinda fun and nice imo so see you guys soon! stay healthy and hydrated and thank you again for all the massive support this story receives. I love you all, mwah.
> 
> IF ANY OF YALL LIKE GOLDEN KAMUY I DID SOME STUFF FOR THAT TOO.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU ENJOYED <3


	10. Click Click

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find something and you meet someone too.
> 
> This day marks something for Oikawa.
> 
> Iwaizumi decides to remember it long after you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty wholesome chapter, a little on the short side this time too, thank you so much for waiting and I hope you guys enjoy <3

(Chapter Three, Page 1)

A hot, warming summer breeze caresses your face—begging you to stay as you step into the cool, refreshing air conditioned burst of the inside of the mall.

Today is your long awaited, well-deserved,  _ me  _ time.

It’s not that  _ you  _ time is hard to come by. It’s just… surprisingly uncommon. Growing up sandwiched between Oikawa and Iwaizumi as children, there was never an outing with your family that wasn’t accompanied by both or one by invitation of your mothers. And it’s fun! It is, really, you don’t  _ not  _ mean that. In light of recent events though, you’ve come to realize that the moments of free time you don’t physical demand yourself holing up in your room swaddled in blankets—but even  _ that _ gets interrupted with Iwaizumi climbing through your window and Oikawa slapping the door. 

Mall trips? Why not invite them? Want to check out a cafe? Oikawa’s always been the aesthetics between you three. Running errands. Grocery shopping. A walk. Feeling up for a morning jog. New eatery. A movie—you’ve frighteningly come to the realization after shooting up in your bed at 3 A.M. where all the whack thoughts come into being— _ your life revolves around them. _

_ A lot. _

_ “Maybe you just need some time to yourself,”  _ Mika had suggested, sitting at the edge of your desk as the two of you watched everyone move around you. Life continued on. Heats felt like some catastrophic, earth shattering event but—

You move on.

You had to.

_ “You spend all this time together so you guys are a set. But do you think about other stuff too?”  _ Your eyes had been glued to the paper settled on your desk, Iwaizumi’s back at the door where he was speaking to the class rep about something. Mika had watched him and then turned to your troubled face.  _ “I mean, what do you wanna do?” _

You’d fingered that very special paper, holding it in your hands and understanding just a bit how much weight there was to it.

What  _ did  _ you want to do?

You had a feeling today would help solve that.

The sale today is set up to be at an ungodly hour early in the morning. The amount of time it might take up though is perfect, because it bleeds into the morning practice the boys have today with end-of-the-year tournaments coming up. Iwaizumi had offhandedly commented about doing something that weekend and asked about you presence at practice, so you’d proudly told the two of them your plans and how you wouldn’t be attending.

Oikawa had thrown a fit, as expected. He made brave declarations of how early he’d wake up to wait in line with you for whatever sale you wanted—you’d declined so he went off to sulk. Iwaizumi had looked faintly interested, watching you in that thoughtful way of his that he might not even be aware of himself and you’d told the two of them it was just time for some  _ you  _ time.

Oikawa  _ hated  _ you time since to him, it was either  _ us  _ time or  _ no  _ time. But a good smack and strong will and volleyball kept him at bay for now. He wasn’t happy that he had to miss a chance to spend more time with you, but you were stubborn about this.

You gape at the winding line around the store, despite how many hours early you’d come.

_ You would do this damnit. _

You adjust your backpack over your shoulder, straighten out your sweater and huff in determination, stepping into line just behind a shorter teen with hair chopped close to his chin. Each customer was handed a ticket where they’d technically be allowed to start in a specific part of the store. To your misfortune, your ticket happens to be in an aisle ridiculously far from where you’d like to be, so you’ll just have to book it.

A hundred different scents tug at your nose. Most are pleasant and bearable. You try not to, but the scents of everyone around you tickle your senses—the teen in front is a beta, the man behind you an alpha. The scattering of genders ranges but you only pick out a few omegas amongst them.

No reason to be bothered.

_ I can do this.  _ You think resolutely.  _ I can buy a damn thing or two without having them glued to my side. I’m not going to get jumped just for going outside, the world doesn’t work like that. _

You tugged your jacket a little closer to your neck and huffed.

Small, short bursts of firing noises hit your ears. You blinked, twisting a bit so you could no-so discreetly glance over the teen’s shoulder in front of you. His thumbs and fingers moved in rapid fire motions. You were dazzled, honestly, by how quickly his fingers were flying over the keys. Your eyes tried to follow his movements, getting lost in how fast he was destroying monsters and punching his way through level after level.  _ He’s so smart I should’ve brought a game to play too. _

You glumly glanced to your phone, not wanting to be  _ that  _ person but really tempted. Oikawa and Iwaizumi should be in the middle of the practice match right now with the nearby high school.

“Looks like a long wait, huh?” the man behind you said conversationally.

You blinked, turning over your shoulder. He offered a wide smile, little canines glinting. “Ah, yeah. I thought I was early, but look at me now…”

“Right?” he crowded a little closer. You took a step back, almost bumping into the teen in front of you. “You live around here? I don’t think I’ve seen you at this mall before.”

_ You don’t ask people that off the bat, it’s a little creepy.  _ You offered a small smile, keeping your scent as neutral as possible. No need to cause a scene or any trouble. This whole thing could be totally fine. “Yeah. I had a day off from school.”

His smile widened. “I go to the high school down the block. What school do you go to?”

His sniffed the air, loudly. You felt your entire mood sink. “Oh, you’re an omega? I didn’t notice. Aren’t your scents supposed to be stronger than that?”

You shuffled, stuffing your hands roughly into your pockets. “I don’t really know how to answer that, honestly.”

He didn’t look put off, “You know, most omegas have really strong scents to let people know. Maybe yours is just a little weaker? Make sure you’re staying healthy.”

_ Maybe it’s because I don’t like smelling like flowers and neon signs all the damn time so buzz off.  _ You bit back the scathing retort because it was  _ completely  _ unnecessary and would just cause trouble if this guy didn’t take things well. He was just saying whatever came to his mind  _ Yeah, that’s it. Don’t be like Tooru. Be like Haji. _

“Thanks,” you said.

He beamed, pleased by your comment. His shifted, scent growing a little stronger, a little more curious and you quickly did the first thing that came through your mind and roughly linked your arm with the teen in front of you. He jostled, alarm flooding the small spot and you tried to filter you scents, pushing them toward him in the most pleading, coaxing way possible. “Hey! It’s my turn to play, isn’t it?”

The man looked surprised that you were acquainted with the beta. The brunette’s eyes were round, equally as stunned and looking very,  _ very  _ uncomfortable. You’d gambled on this, so  _ please please please don’t mind me _ —

He wordlessly handed you his console, piercing, cat-like yellow eyes on your own. You pushed as much gratitude and  _ thank you sweet Jesus, I love you mysterious stranger  _ onto your face as you possibly could. He still looked thoroughly put off and unsettled, but his eyes swung around to the disgruntled man behind you. You offered the alpha and quick smile and sidled so you and the brown haired teen were shoulder to shoulder, turning on the handheld device and staring at the bright home screen with the dumbest look on your face.

“ _ Thanks _ ,” you whispered, pretending to look like you knew exactly what you were doing.  _ Monster Hunter? Haji plays that sometimes, right? How did it go again… Shit, I always play those fun online games and horror simulations. _

The brunette was silent. He pulled up a screen on the device you held in your hands. You blinked at the keyboard and began furiously typing away, fingers slipping and you didn’t bother with the typos that didn’t make it too hard to understand.

_ “Not my type. Some people don’t get that. Sorry for bothering you. And for being pushy. And touching you. Thanks for your help, I’ll buy you a boba.” _

He took the device back when you offered it to him. His fingers tapped away deftly before handing it back to you.

_ “It’s fine. Was he scaring you?” _

You stared at the words for a moment before typing back your response.

_ “I was worried I might sock him if he tried to give me anymore advice on how to smell.” _

The corners of his lips twitched into a smile. You decided, blatantly and dumbly, that you liked this guy.  _  “(L/n) (Y/n).” _

_ “Kozume Kenma.” _

_ “Kenma-kun, I have no idea how to play this game. Mind teaching me?” _

He took the console from your hands. He changed around a few settings, opened up a different screen and said aloud, but softly, “What kind of other games do you like?”

“Horror,” you answered quickly. “The fun ones that kinda spook you real bad but they’re fun to play.”

Kenma shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a small case. He switched the game cartridges and then booted up the game, handing it back to you.

You wondered what kind of good deed you did in your last life to have this beautiful, wonderful, kind soul handing you the opening screen of  _ Dead Space 2.  _

“I don’t play it a lot,” he said. “There was a level I needed to beat but I got bored of the blood so I haven’t played for a while.”

“I think I might be in love with you,” you said seriously.

His eyes flickered to you, clear discomfort and uncertainty in his gaze. You patted his wrist, taking the console and cracking your neck with a devious grin. “You watch a pro—hey, what’s your number?”

Kenma looked wary but you tapped your card pinned to your chest, stating what aisle you’d start in. He shifted his jacket so you could see his, eyeing yours with a touch of envy.

You almost dropped his game. (You’re glad you had the good sense to tighten your grip instead of letting it slip through your butter fingers like whenever Iwaizumi happened to praise you for something you didn’t expect and Oikawa made fun of you.)

“Kenma,” you whispered, eyes shining brightly. “Wanna trade?”

Kenma’s face tells you that you’ve somehow finally redeemed yourself from this strange ordeal you’ve put him through.

(Page 2)

You leave the sale, completely, and utterly happy—it rolls off you in waves and Kenma looks a little uncomfortable but even his beta genes can’t help the twitch of a smile.

You clutch the bag tightly to your chest, grinning from ear to ear while you chat his ear off—he’s a year below you, very, very into games, a bit into volleyball with a friend with bad hair who bothers him about it a lot. You managed to weasel a number out of him by the time you two were at the front of the line and your piercing random screams from jump scares had urged him to find something else to distract you so he wouldn’t go deaf.

Kenma got the new version of a game he’d been coveting for a ridiculous steal. You got the happy little thing that’d help open up some new doors for you and made a pretty cool new friend who wasn’t Iwaizumi or Oikawa to boot.

“Are you a professional?” Kenma questioned, looking up from where he’d been secretly ogling his new game despite his nonchalant expression.

You grinned, “Not really, but I hope to start. I’ll send you the first one, yeah?”

Kenma shrugged. You jostled his shoulder with yours. He shot you a less wary look and you couldn’t keep the dumb smile off your face. “My dumb friends are really into volleyball too, maybe one day you guys can get together and play!”

“Maybe,” he agreed.

“Let’s get together again next time and play some cool games too,” you said eagerly. “I’ll beat any level you have trouble on if it’s a horror game!”

Kenma’s lips twitched, a little more receptive. “Maybe.”

You two stand outside the entrance of the mall. Reason dictates that now is the time that you two should part, and you’ve got the end of their practice to catch for a debriefing, but something keeps you rooted to where you stand.

Kenma’s waiting for your signal to be able to go, polite.

“Hey,” you started awkwardly. “Can I… Can I treat you to that boba I owe ya?”

Kenma blinks, slow, it’s hard to read his expressions. Golden eyes watched you for a moment and then he inclined his head.

“Sure.”

The smile that split your face is ridiculously and stupidly wide.

(Page 3)

“ _ You  _ look like you’re in a good mood.”

You didn’t even bother with Oikawa’s sulking mood. You knew it was coming the moment you stepped into the gym and his scent had practically latched onto you.

Oikawa glowered, volleyball held to shield the lower half of his face. His eyes tried to will you into feeling bad and giving him pity hugs or consolations, but you were wiser and rougher now then you used to be before. You ignored his beady eyes, turning instead to Iwaizumi who’d just  finished off his water bottle and was eyeing you curiously.

“Find what you wanted?” he questioned easily.

You nodded happily, patting your rounded bag. “All good to go!”

Oikawa huffed.

Iwaizumi looked satisfied. “Had a good time?”

“I did!” you shoved past Oikawa, his face crumbling as he collapsed limply to the floor, tugging at your draped pants sadly and demanding your attention. “I met a cool guy—”

You smelled Oikawa’s spike in mood. You purposefully kicked back with your heel, nearly stomping on his fingers. “He’s a year younger than us and really cool. Plays a lot of games.”

“You  _ stink _ ,” Oikawa glowered. He began sniffing obnoxiously around you and you and Iwaizumi shot him unimpressed looks. “My (Y/n)-chan isn’t supposed to smell like anyone else but me—”

Iwaizumi sniffed the air experimentally. “You do smell a little funny.” His eyes watched you. “Run into any trouble?”

You smiled proudly, “Nothing I couldn’t take care of—Oh, Tooru  _ come on _ .”

Oikawa’s arms had latched around your waist, rubbing his head furiously along his body and making you  _ reek  _ of him and his sweat. “You smell gross—get off!”

“You went and had fun without us!” Oikawa complained childishly. “This is the payment—”

“Since when do I have to pay  _ you  _ to have a good time?”

“(Y/n)-chan don’t be cruel!”

His fluffy brown locks were tickling your nose as his travel reached up to your neck. You growled, low in your throat and he hummed back playfully, a coaxing little sound that made something hum back in the back of your head. You shoved your hand into his face instead, fishing around while Iwaizumi watched with a disgusted look on his face.

“Haji smells better,” you said ruthlessly, pinching Oikawa’s nose when he tried to lick your palm. “You’re so cling today, did something happen during practice?”

“Coach subbed him out with Kageyama for a bit,” Iwaizumi reported dutifully. “Probably just feeling anxious like the idiot he is. He was back in the next rotation.”

You hummed, thoughtful for a moment. Oikawa pouted, shooting Iwaizumi a long look.

“Iwa-chan’s just hissy because Kageyama missed his spike—”

“I am  _ not _ —”

“What would you two do without me?” you wondered, finally finding what you were looking for and tugging it from the bag. “Tada!”

Oikawa made a little noise of interest, hanging off of you like a sloth as he peered over your shoulder. Iwaizumi took the item carefully from your hand, feeling it between his hands. “A little heavy, isn’t it?”

“I’ll get used to the weight,” you said. “And I’m pretty strong, you know.”

Oikawa snickered by your ear, breathing along the shell of it. You stomped on his foot and he whined in pain, complaining loudly about being in some kind of abusive relationship. Iwaizumi ran a finger over the top and the corners of his lips tugged into that small, boyish smile. His eyes met yours.

“It’s nice.”

You beamed with pride.

Oikawa bit the shell of your ear.

“I’m gonna kill you—” your hands reached for his throat, fully intent of ruining all his future hopes of living to be old. Oikawa sneered back, hands grabbing at you in retaliation. “Don’t take out your pettiness on me, you asshole!”

“I’m not being petty! You were the one being so sweet to Iwa-chan—”

Oikawa went down with a crash, feet tripping over the ball he’d been holding earlier. You tried to smother him with your bag and Iwaizumi turned the item on, watching it come to life and then raising it up with a flat expression.

“Wait, don’t!” you jumped from murdering Oikawa, the alpha making grabbing motions at your legs and you swatted him away. “I want to do the first one—dumbass and Haji, go over there.”

Iwaizumi looked faintly humored while Oikawa pouted. “Why should I?”

“Because I won’t spit in your face if you do.”

“(Y/n)-chan is picking up bad habits from you,” Oikawa muttered to Iwaizumi as the two of them came to stand opposite of you. “I blame it all on you.”

“Shut up, Trashkawa.”

“See?"

You held up the item in your hands, peering through the lens and grinning. Oikawa ran a hand through his thick locks, adjusting himself and preening like a peacock before he said loudly, “Don’t you want it when we look better? I always take it when you guys look your best you know. When Iwa-chan makes ugly faces or looks constipated too.”

“How about I give you a black eye to finish it off?”

“It’s gotta be now,” you said firmly, changing the settings to just the right lighting. “This is you guys when you’re just how you’re supposed to be.”

Iwaizumi raised a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. Oikawa picked up the discarded volleyball for the aesthetic, smiling at you in the dastardly charming way of his.

You waited, counting to ten.

Oikawa slapped the back of Iwaizumi’s head. Unable to understand the repercussions, Iwaizumi retaliated in kind and chucked the ball in Oikawa’s hands at his head.

You snapped, watching the shutter flicker closed.

“Haji and Tooru at their finest,” you said with a fond sigh, pulling up the first photo taken on your new camera. Your cheeks were starting to hurt with how good your mood was today. “My idiots.”

“I want a do-over!” Oikawa said. “Iwa-chan was supposed to be the stupid looking one, not me!”

“I’m going to kill you, Stupidkawa.”

“Make yourself useful, Iwa-chan. Take a photo of me and (Y/n)-chan—ack!”

You snapped a few more of the chaos unfolded before you for good measure.

You held the camera tight in your hands, feeling the best you’d felt in a long time, the folded paper you’d received filled out and tucked away to be turned in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you're not too into taking photos, hahaha, it just really fits for what's to come in the story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (I love reading all your usernames, some of you guys are either really clever, really cute, or funny as hell)


End file.
